Eagle feathers dipped in sea green
by QuintustheHedgehog
Summary: Quintus the Godhog, a more or less average immortal being, was sitting in a tree one day when he discovers a group of hedgehogs and a fox geting sucked into a blue portal. On the other end of the portal, Quintus meets a hedgehog girl named Kyla, a fox named Tails, and a few other hedgehogs. PS: I am doing this story with Kyla from Team insanity :D
1. Chapter 1

**Eagle feathers dipped in sea green.**

Me: Hi everybody! This is a story I'm doing with Kyla from team Insanity, which Quintus and I are now a part of.

Kyla: hellos peeps! I am honored to be working with Quintus here. Hope you guys like this new story!

Quintus: Yay for that! Let's start!

**Eagle feathers dipped in sea green, chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping. Quintus was sitting on a tree branch watching the world under his feet. Quintus enjoyed days such as this, and he thought about visiting one of his friends, or maybe going for a walk when suddenly he heard an odd noise.

It was a noise he had heard before, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He jumped off the branch and flies over to where the sound was. He started hearing shouting and yelling. He stopped and hovered over the ground.

He spotted a black figure with a red eye. It smiled a toothy smile and in front of it were four hedgehogs and a fox. The shadow raises its hands in the air and their feet started picking up dirt. They start floating in the air and get sucked in by a giant sphere.

Quintus dashed forwards and tried to grab one of the hedgehogs by the ankle and fly him back down, but all that happened was he started to get sucked in along with him.  
"I hate vortex magic!" Quintus shouted as he got closer and closer to the sphere. The six hedgehogs and fox get fully sucked in and Quintus finds himself still holding on to the guy's leg.

They were in the middle of a forest, but it was dark. Quintus looked up to the trees. They covered the sky. He opened his wings and flew above the trees, trying to get a good view. Once he got high enough he saw a small town in he distance. After flying back down and noticing that Sonic had appeared higher than everyone else and fallen into the ground face first. He grabbed the blue blur by the tail and yanked him out of the ground. Quintus asked Sonic,

"Are you ok?" Sonic nodded and rubbed his face,

"Why does this keep happening?" Quintus shrugged.

Then, he couldn't move. In the corner of his eye, he spots sea green fur hiding shyly behind a tree. "What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Sonic said, and the two walked slowly over to the small mass of fur hidden in the brush.

"Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed." Quintus said, holding a chaos spear up. The small creature stood up to reveal itself as Kyla. She staggers away in fear. Sonic smiles,

"Heya, Kyla!" He runs over to her and gives her a noogie, "How ya doing squirt?" She escapes from his grasp and hides behind a tree again. Quintus smiled. It wasn't the first time he'd been given the shy treatment.

"Hello. Are you OK? We're not going to hurt you or anything. Do you know where we are?" He asked. After a moment, the green hedgehog peeked out from behind the tree and shook her head a bit, and then she hid behind the tree again. "You can come out, cause as I said, we won't hurt you."

"I know Sonic won't..." she said quietly, "But you... I'm not sure. But... Your wings. They remind me of..." She started panicking and dropped to the ground. She started shaking in fear. Quintus quickly checked that Kyla was in no mortal danger, and then he looked at his wings to make sure one of his other friends hadn't painted on them. Seeing nothing, Quintus turned back to Kyla.

"What's wrong with my wings?" Quintus asked. Kyla scooted back from him quickly, exclaiming,

"Stay away from me!" Sonic sighed,

"I dunno what's wrong with her. But I bet Silver knows. She tells him everything." Quintus looked at Kyla for a moment, then at Sonic.

"Do you think she would let you carry her to the town I saw, or can she walk on her own?" Quintus asked. Sonic looked to Kyla.

"Eh. She'll be fine." Sonic said. Kyla gulped and got back to her feet. She starts staring at the ground in shame.

"S-sorry..." Quintus smiled.

"It isn't your fault. Lot's of people have...history problems. I would know..." Quintus said, thinking about his past.

"So you ready to go then?" Sonic asked. Kyla nods. The three start walking down a path to a small town. The town was inhabited with colored coded ponies!

"Umm, is this place inhabited by ponies?" Sonic asked after a moment.

"Probably isn't the strangest thing I've seen. But yeah, yeah it is." Quintus said. After a moment one of the ponies noticed them and pointed a hand (Hoof?) at them and exclaimed,

"Monsters!" All the ponies stop walking and look over to the three hedgehogs. They all scream and run into their houses. Locking the doors and closing their blinds. Soon, the street was empty. The only moving was a piece of paper flying in the wind. Quintus shrugged, and walked over to the paper and placed it into a wastebasket.

"Should we try to find the others, or talk to the locals?" Quintus asked. Sonic nodded. He pulls up his wrist and presses a button on a communicator.

"Tails? Can you hear me?" Static. "Tails?" Static. "Well, no signal on Tails. Kyla, can you try and locate their energies?" Kyla hesitated, but she nodded. Her eyes turned into a dark glowing blue. The faded back to their original blue and she said,

"I can't sense them..." Quintus tried as well after noting that Sonic said 'yes' to an either/or question, though he didn't really know what he was searching for. After a few seconds, he bumped his consciousness against an extremely powerful being.

"Whoa." Quintus said back in the real world.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. Some individual about as powerful as Super Sonic is in that castle." Quintus said, pointing at a large castle in the distance.

"So you think the Chaos emeralds might be here?" Sonic asked. Quintus shook his head.

"Maybe, but this isn't it. It seems like the opposite of Chaos. We should check it out." Quintus said. Sonic nodded.

* * *

Kyla closed her eyes. In her ears, she heard an evil laugh. A red eye appears before her behind her eyelids. "I'm CoMiNg fOr YoU~" Kyla snapped her eyes open and starts shaking a little, "S-she's here too..." she mumbled ever so silently.

* * *

Quintus opened his wings, ready to take off, but he saw Kyla flinch a bit.  
_'Eh, I can run'_ he thought, and he folded them shut.

"Ready guys?" Quintus asked. Sonic nodded, but Kyla seemed to be listening to an unhearable voice.  
"Kyla?" Quintus asked. Kyla mumbled something and looked to Quintus.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if you were ready." Quintus said. Kyla nodded. Sonic kneeled and faced his back on Kyla.

"Hop on. We're going to be running." Kyla shook her head,

"N-no... I can just teleport there..." Sonic tilted a brow,

"But I thought you had trouble with that?"

"No, no, I can just teleport there." Her eyes glow and she disappears. After a moment of staring at the spot where Kyla was, Quintus looked at Sonic.

"Well, _I'm_ not running. See you." And he disappeared, leaving sonic for a moment before re-appearing.

"We went that way." Quintus said, turning sonic around so he was facing the castle. "Run already!" He said before teleporting again. Sonic ran all the way to the castle. Quintus appears next to him. But Kyla was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Sonic asked.

"If you don't know, how should I?" Quintus asked. They searched the surrounding area, and after a few minutes of finding nothing, they just stopped and looked around.

"Would there be anything that would want to harm her, such as the thing that brought us here?" Quintus asked. "What was that, by the way?" He added.

"Oh, That was a Shadow Demon. She calls herself Omigi. She wants to posse Kyla for her power."

"Ah. I rather dislike demons. So, should we be concerned about Kyla's welfare right now?" Quintus asked.

"Duh." Sonic said.

"Thought so." Quintus said, and he tried searching for Kyla's power, but he hadn't known her long enough to know what it was like, so all he got was a general location back in the town they had just left.

"She's back in the town full of ponies we just scared." Quintus said.

"Ok." The two return back to the town and they find six ponies surrounding the small sea green hedgehog. She was shaking nervously,

"I-I'm so sorry. I was trying to go to the castle."

"It's OK. Let's run this time though, OK?" Quintus asked. Kyla nodded and she hopped onto Sonic's back and got ready for the ride.

"At least they're not flying..." Kyla mumbled. Quintus and Sonic skidded to a halt back at the castle.

"Halt, who goes there?" Asked the pony guard. Sonic's face was easily readable as a 'They can talk!' face. Quintus stepped into view.

"Ahh! I mean, be gone beast!" The guard shouted. Quintus grinned.

"Sir, believe me when I tell you you have no idea what a monster is." He said.  
Now the guard's face also read, 'It can talk!' Kyla hopped off Sonic's back and asked the guard,

"Excuse me sir, we need to get inside."

"Says who?" He snapped. Kyla stared at him innocent look. But in the guard's eyes, her eyes turn fully white as her brows furrow. An evil smile appears on her face, as her fur grows black.

"Says me. Get out of the way or I'll ripe your spine out~" The guard paniced,

"Oh-ok!" He moved out of the way. Kyla blinked in confusion,

"Um... Ok?" The door opens and the three go in. Quintus sensed something when the guard was horrified. What was it? Nothing was happening. She just stood there with confusion. As the trio walked into the castle, Quintus walked over to sonic and asked in a whisper,

"Hey Sonic, I need to ask you a question." He said.

"Sure. What?" Sonic asked.

"Has Kyla ever had multiple personalities or special persuasive abilities?" He asked. He knew people that did, but Kyla didn't seem that way. Sonic scratched his chin and shook his head,

"Nope. Not that I know of. She just barely knows how to work her Psychokinesis powers."

"Hmm…" Quintus said, thinking deeply. He looked at Kyla, who had glanced back at them, wondering why they had stopped.

"C'mon, let's go." Sonic said, and he grabbed Quintus by the wrist and took him along. Kyla stopped and her left eye twitched a little. She turns to Quintus and Sonic,

"I think I sense something..." Quintus looked at the door they had stopped at.

"Do you mean the one behind this door?" He asked.

"I sense that too, but this is something else." Kyla said.

"What?" Sonic asked. Kyla's ear turns a little. Something charges at Kyla from the air. It lands on her head. A red tail whacks her face.

"Aiiii!" She started running around with a tail whacking her, "Die monster! If I had my knife, you'd be dead!" Kyla throws the thing off and it hits the wall with a squeak. It hops to its feet (or hooves) and glares at Kyla with black shiny button eyes.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Quintus shouted, and the small thing froze, locked in time.

"Who has disturbed us?" A voice asked from behind all of them. The three turn their heads and find two Alicorns. One was white with a flowing mane of colors. The one next to her was a dark blue and had a flowing mane of the night. The pony that attacked unfroze and ran up next to the dark blue one,

"They're intruders! They were about to attack you!" she said.

"There is no need to assume that. We are not here to cause any harm." Quintus said.

"I can sense darkness in the green one!" The small pony exclaimed. Kyla jumped back,

"D-darkness? I-I'm not evil..." The pony glares at her,

"Yeah right!" The dark blue Alicorn put a hoof in front of the pony,

"Teddy, don't just blame at random." Quintus glared at the pony now named 'Teddy'.

"As I said, we didn't come to cause harm." _'But believe me, we can.'_ He thought. "Could you introduce yourselves, and we can introduce ourselves?" Quintus asked. The blue pony stood up straight.

"I am Luna, Princess of the moon." She said. The White pony also stood up.

"I am Princess Celestia, riser and setter of the moon, and this is Insane Teddy." She added, looking at the small pony. The doll growls,

"Just call me Teddy. I hate being called Insane." Quintus glared at the small pony for an extra moment before looking at Celestia and Luna.

"I am Quintus the Godhog." He said.  
"Hello, I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said. Kyla was acting a bit shy.

"Um, I'm Kyla." She said. Celestia smiles at Kyla,

"It's very nice to meet you, child." Kyla shyly said,

"I'm not a child... I'm 14 years old." Quintus looked at her in confusing,

"You're 14?" Kyla nods. "But you're so small!" Kyla nods again,

"I know…"

"Well, I'm 512, technically 517, but I don't look that old." Quintus said.

"What makes you think 512 is old?" Teddy asked.

"Um, nothing really. I've met people older than myself. Why?" Quintus asked.

"I'm over a thousand." Teddy said.

"And my sister and I are about one thousand five hundred and thirty eight, give or take a decade or two." Celestia said. Kyla blinked,

"Oh my." Sonic makes a thumbs up,

"Cool. But we need some help. Three of our friends are missing and we need to find them." Celestia nods,

"Alright. Teddy will show you where they are."

"What?! Why me?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Because you 'know Ponyville like the back of your hoof,' as you say." Teddy grumbles,

"C'mon you three, I'll show you." Quintus just thought, _'No, I'm not walking.'_

"Uh, would it be OK if I got us there faster?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Teddy said.

"OK then. Ready?" Quintus asked. Sonic and Kyla, realizing what Quintus was about to do, took a step closer to him and nodded.

"Cool. CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted, and he Kyla sonic and Teddy disappeared, leaving Luna and Celestia staring in shock at what Quintus had said.

"Sister, did he just say-" Luna asked.

"Chaos? Yes Sister, he did. I believe these three might not be quite as trustworthy as we thought." Celestia said.

"Well, at least we sent Teddy with them to keep them in check." Luna said. Celestia nodded.

Back with the four, they find themselves in the middle of the town. It was still empty. Teddy sighed and yelled,

"These guys are good guys! You can come out now!" The ponies peek their heads out.

"Why should we trust YOU?" One of them snaps,

"You attacked us!" Teddy sighs, "It was a misunder-" all the doors slam shut, "…" Quintus snapped his fingers and disappeared. A few moments later, he re-appeared.

"Sonic, would you happen to be acquainted with a black emo hedgehog with red stripes?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's probably Shadow. Why?" Sonic asked.

"He's in the library over there being...inspected...by a purple unicorn." Quintus said.

"Does the unicorn have an image of three six-pointed stars on her flank?" Teddy asked.

"How should I know? Do I look like a pervert to you?" Quintus asked. Teddy rolled her eyes,

"It's not being perverted. That must be Twilight. Let's go before she puts science experiments on your friend." Quintus sweat-dropped.

"Uh, I think we might be a bit late for that." He aid as the trio walked to the door.

"Why?" Sonic asked as he let himself in and walked down the stairs to the 'secret' lab to see...

Shadow tied to a chair with a device strapped to his head and little swirls in his eyes.

"That's why." Quintus said. The purple unicorn that was sitting at a computer looking at what looked like an X-ray turned around.

"Teddy? What are you doing with those weird creatures?" She asked.

"What are YOU doing with that one?" Teddy asked, pointing a hoof at Shadow.

"Science. Who wants to go in the chair next?" Twilight asked. Kyla, Sonic and Quintus each took a step back. Teddy sighs. She goes over to Shadow and unstrapped him out of the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Taking him out. He's not a lab rat." Teddy said. At these words, Kyla hid behind Quintus,

"Um... Maybe you should leave him..."

"Though the idea is appealing, we should get him out." Sonic said. Twilight, meanwhile, was looking at Kyla.

"What's wrong with the words 'lab rat'?" She asked, and Kyla shivered a bit.

"Oh yeah, and Teddy was half wrong. Shadow was created in a lab, as was Quintus, but Shadow is a hedgehog." Sonic said as he shook the anti-hero awake.

"I was also created about four hundred fifty years before Shadow." Quintus said.

"And Kyla... Well, she's a bit afraid of needles, that's all I'm going to say." Sonic said.

"I'm not afraid of needles!" Kyla snapped. "I just hate Eggman. I think he should be killed in cold blood!" Her eyes turn white. But they fade back quickly when Quintus and Sonic look at her. She tilts her head,

"What?" She asked.

"You just screamed about how you wanted Eggman dead." Quintus said.

"W-w-what?" Kyla exclaimed.

"Who is Eggman?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sonic said quickly.

"Are you feeling OK Kyla?" Quintus asked. Kyla nodded,

"I-I'm fine..." Teddy glares at her,

"Like I said, darkness." Quintus glared at the small pony as Shadow starts to gain consciousness.

"Don't shoot! I didn't buy the taco!" He exclaimed, sitting up. Quintus laughed a bit as he wondered what dream Shadow might have been having, but he stopped at the glare Teddy gave him.

"What? It's kind of funny." He said as Shadow looked around. When his eyes fell upon Twilight, he jumped up and held up a chaos spear in his hand, but Sonic grabbed him.

"Calm down there, faker." he said.

"Let go of me so I can blow her up." Shadow said.

"Not happening. Remember the rule?" Sonic asked.

"…"

"Shadow. Remember the rule?" Sonic asked again.

"...Don't blow up the innocents..." He said. Suddenly he saw Kyla in the corner of his eye. He stomped over to her and grabbed hold of the collar of her shirt. "You," He said with a glare, "are the one who led Omigi right to us!" Kyla started shaking in fear,

"I-I didn't know she was following me!" She exclaimed. Shadow slammed her against the wall,

"Don't lie to me, pipsqueak!" Shadow dropped Kyla as he was hit in the back of the head by a chaos spear. Shadow turned around and looked at Sonic, who shook his head and pointed at Quintus, who was holding another chaos spear.

"Great, another faker." Shadow said, glaring at Quintus. The Godhog growled.  
"Chaos control!" They both shouted at once, and they warped each other away.

"...What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Kyla, are you OK?" Sonic asked. Suddenly Quintus reappeared.

"Well, I believe I just made an enemy." He said.

"Why, where did you send him?" teddy asked.

"Into an ocean. He sent me into the dessert." Quintus said. After a moment, a very wet and very angry Shadow the hedgehog appeared.

"Hey, you're back!" Quintus said cheerily. Shadow growled at him.

"I was teleported to an ocean and I find myself in a lake!" He snapped. Kyla gulps,

"S-Shadow... Can you please calm down...?" Kyla asked. Shadow glared at her,

"No way am I li-" Her eyes start watering with tears. Shadow shuts up. Then sighs, "Fine..." and he sat down to listen as everyone explained everything.

**End chapter 1**

* * *

Me: What do you think? Good?

Quintus: Let's hope that's what they think.

Kyla: Don't flame or complain, read and review! See you at the next chapter!

Me: Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Eagle feathers dipped in sea green Chapter 2

Shadow stood up from the seat he had taken while everyone had explained everything.

"OK, so the one thing I don't understand is: Who's he?" Shadow asked, looking at Quintus.

"Quintus the Godhog, guy who has a slight dislike of you." Quintus introduced himself, and he shook hands with Shadow. "So Shadow, why are you mad at Kyla?" Quintus asked. Shadow sighed,

"Well, Tails was showing a new invention to me, Sonic and Silver. Kyla came around the corner to see Silver. But right behind her, Omigi popped out of nowhere and attacked us. She didn't come near Kyla, AT ALL!" Quintus thought about it.

"Shadow, would it be possible that Omigi was TRYING to get you guys angry at each other? 'A house divided against itself' and all that stuff?" Quintus asked. Shadow shook his head,

"We all know there's something up with the pipsqueak. She gets mad and doesn't remember. Her look changes sometimes." Quintus looked at Kyla as if to see if there were any traces of such a thing right now. Kyla looked perfectly fine, so he turned back to Shadow.

"So what you're telling me is that the 'ultimate lifeform' is scared of a fourteen year old mildly psychokinetic girl?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of her! She's just so... so... suspicious." Shadow said with an angry glare.

"Well, do you find it suspicious that I can do this?" Quintus asked. Nothing happened.

"Do what?" Shadow finally asked.

"Oh, this." Quintus said, reached behind his back and pulling out a shiny gold ring. Shadow looked at his left wrist and saw that his inhibitor ring was gone.

"Give me that back." He said, taking the ring from Quintus. Shadow put it back on, "She's suspicious because everyone she meets gets scared of her. And she just has a confused look on her face!"

"Do I look afraid?" Quintus asked as he played Solitaire on the ceiling.

"For some reason, I am reminded of Pinkie Pie right now." Twilight said.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you later." Twilight said, grinning a little. Kyla sighed and frowned,

"Like I said... I didn't know..." Her bangs shadow her eyes out. Shadow still glares and scolds at her. Quintus fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly.

"So Twilight, would you have seen any of our other friends? One of them being a two tailed fox?"  
Quintus asked.

"No, he would have been in the chair first. I can call the other elements of harmony and ask them if they know." Twilight said. Teddy nods,

"Ok. Do that." Twilight grabs a phone and starts calling the other elements of harmony. About five seconds later, a pink blur rushed into the room and stopped in front of Kyla to reveal itself as a pink pony.

"HimynameisPinkamenadianePiebutYoucancallmePinkiePie! Who're you? What do you like? What's your favorite type of cake? What's your middle name? Why are you a hedgeho- Oh my goodness I have to throw a welcoming party!" Pinkie exclaimed, and she was about to dash out again, but Twilight grabbed her by the tail. After a few moments of stretching, Pinkie was slingshot-ed back into the room where Shadow, Kyla, Sonic, and Quintus were standing open mouthed.

"And I thought Amy was hyper..." Kyla muttered.

"I could say the same thing about my friend Navi. So, you're Pinkie Pie then?" Quintus asked. Pinkie nodded.

"Yes! I'm PinkamenaDianePiebut-" Twilight cut her off.

"You already gave them your introduction. Where are the others?" She asked.

"Well, she did only get here five seconds after you called." Sonic said.

"Really? That means I need to train to my 'newpeoplearecoming!' dash!" Pinkie said.

After about fifteen minutes, five more ponies arrived. A unicorn, two pegasai, and a normal pony. The unicorn looked at Kyla and gasped,

"Good heavens, darling! You're clothing choice is absolutely horrifying." She pats Kyla on the leg, "Don't worry, darling, I'll fix your outfit." Kyla looked at the unicorn, then at the clothes she was currently wearing, then back at the unicorn like she was crazy.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked.

Now it was the unicorn's turn to look at Kyla like SHE was crazy.

"What isn't? I'll make you your own wardrobe. What's your favorite color?"

Meanwhile, the blue Pegasus was talking to Sonic about racing, and Pinkie was trying to get Shadow to smile. Quintus was talking to Twilight about magic, and Teddy was just talking to her friend Fluttershy. Kyla seemed to shyly stagger back,

"Um... Well, I like sea green and white. But I mostly like the colors red and black."

"Alright, darling, I'll make the best dress in all of Equestria for you!" She started trotting to the other room, dragging Kyla behind, "By the way, I'm Rarity."

"K-Kyla..."

"Beautiful name, darling!" She dragged her into the next room and shuts the door. Quintus looked at the door that he was _sure_ hadn't been there five seconds ago where Kyla had gone through and he looked at Twilight.

"She's not going to try to make me a suit, is she?" He asked.

"Why, do you want her to?" Twilight asked. Quintus shook his head.

"Then you have no hope of escaping her measuring tape." Twilight said.

Shadow, meanwhile, had teleported away from Pinkie.

"Aww! Where'd he go?" She asked. Sonic shrugged,

"I dunno." The door slams open and Rarity comes out.

"Everyone! I have finished!" She went back in the room and said, "Come on, darling, you look so cute!"

"I-I don't wanna wear this... I don't wanna be cute!"

"Don't be so silly!" Rarity drags Kyla out. Sonic's eyes almost popped out of his head. Kyla was wearing a maid's outfit.

Quintus was also shocked, and his jaw dropped. He wondered how Rarity had made the entire outfit in a matter of minutes, but he was also wondering, _'How did Rarity convince Kyla?'_

"Um, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Yes darling?" Rarity asked.

"There was an important reason I called everyone here, besides Kyla's... outfit." Twilight said.

"What was the reason again?" Rarity asked.

"Well, These hedgehogs are looking for their friends, one of them being... what was it Quintus?" Twilight asked.

"A two tailed fox." Quintus said after looking away from Kyla.

"Yes, that." Twilight said.

"Oh. A two tailed fox? No, I haven't seen one. But doesn't Kyla look adorable?" Kyla disappeared behind the door and locked it.

"I'm guessing she's getting out of that dress." Twilight said.

"Um... I think I've seen... one of your friends." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I think it was at the edge of the Everfree forest, but I'm not sure..." Fluttershy said.

"Well let's go!" Quintus shouted, and he ran out, but Sonic called out,

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Probably. What?" Quintus asked.

"Directions and Kyla." Sonic said.

"Oh, right." Quintus said. They waited for Kyla to change, and Twilight gave Quintus a map of Equestria.

"Ready?" Quintus asked. A maid outfit free Kyla nodded.

"OK then. Tally ho, off we go, charge, whatever, let's go!" Quintus exclaimed, and he took off in the complete wrong direction. Kyla ran after him and grabbed his arm, lightly dragging him the right way. Teddy and the four hedgehogs travel to the Everfree forest. They hear some rustling and growls. Kyla gulps and tries to walk in the forest. Quintus looked around and shouted,

"Hey Tails! Scream in fear if you're out there!"  
Everyone heard Tails's voice screaming in fear.

"Yup, he's here." Quintus said. Everyone ran to where Tails's voice had come from and saw him being attacked by…Silver? Kyla froze and gasped,

"Silver!" Silver froze. He turned slowly and Kyla's eyes widened with fear. His right eye was completely red. Pupil-less. Black markings covered his body and four long black tentacles were stretched over to Tails. Silver smiled evilly,

"WhY hElLo KyLa~" and Kyla gasped. She knew that voice, and there was no way in Dark Gaia it was Silver's.

"Omigi! Get out of him!" She shouted.

"NoW wHy WoUlD i Do tHaT, kYlA?" Omigi asked. Kyla started shivering and stuttering,

"H-he didn't d-do anything to y-you!" Omigi laughs,

"Oh? BuT hE Is YoUr TeAcHeR~ sO hE mUsT bE cLoSe To YoU~" Kyla gulped,

"H-he is my teacher. B-but he is my friend and y-you should leave him alone!" Omigi laughs again,

"WhAt ArE yOu GoNnA dO aBoUt It? YoU cAn'T hUrT mE~"

Meanwhile, Quintus flew over to Tails and readied a Chaos spear.

"Sorry Silver this might hurt!" He said before throwing it through all four tentacles, releasing Tails. Silver/Omigi turned around and faced Quintus.

"Oh crud." He managed to say before he was hit in the stomach by another tentacle. The four tentacles wrap around Quintus' arms and legs. Silver/Omigi smiled at him,

"YoU cAlL yOuRsElF a GoD-hOg? Ha! DoN't MaKe Me LaUgH!" He/she stopped moving. He/she turned its head to Kyla.

"WeLl, WeLl, WeLl, KyLa ThE hEdGeHoG tRyInG tO bE tHe HeRo?" A tentacle lets go of Quintus' leg and strikes Kyla through the chest. Blood seeped from the stab. Silver fainted and Omigi entered the wound. Kyla fell to her knees. Her eyes seemed to crack. Her mouth became jagged. Three spikes came out of each forearm. A red eye appeared on her forehead and her stomach. Tentacles sprout out of her back and black markings form on her body. Quintus tried to catch his breath, and when he opened his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn't. After a few seconds of getting over the shock of seeing Kyla being possessed, he focused on a special glove he had. It appeared in front of him and slipped itself onto his hand. His fur turned white, but his blue highlights stayed. His wings turned angel like, and he blinked once. His eyes turned from dark brown to electric blue. He stood up and teleported in front of Kyla. Kyla disappeared and reappeared behind him. Her nails grew freakishly long and sharp and she slashed his back and wings. Quintus turned around to strike, but the pain rushed to his head and he cringed. Kyla jumps into the air and Quintus tried to go after her, but she rammed her foot into his head and made his face plant to the ground. Quintus teleported out of the way before Omigi could strike again, and he began rapidly warping around the area, stopping next to Sonic at one point to ask,

"Hey, Kyla can breathe in space like you and Shadow, right?" Sonic shook his head,

"Sadly, no. All Mobians can breathe in space, but she can't!" Omigi was about to strike at Quintus, but Teddy blocked it with a butcher knife.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this!" She shouted, and she swung the blade at Kyla's head and stabbed the eye. She screamed in pain.

"Well, there goes that plan then. Plan B, go!" Quintus shouted. He grabbed Kyla's arms and charged his power.

"Get out of Kyla NOW." He said. Omigi merely laughed.

"oR wHaT? wHaT cAn ThE 'aLl PoWeRfUl' GoD-hOg Do To StOp Me?" She asked.

"I can do this. DIVINITY-ULTRANOVA!" Quintus shouted, and a blast of power was shot out. Omigi screamed in pain and got blasted out of Kyla, who fainted to the ground. Omigi was a shape of a female hedgehog. Her red eye was filled with anger,

"I wIlL tAkE hEr SoUl." Then she smiled, "UnLeSs HeR EXE oR DARK tAkEs HeR fIrSt~"

Omigi was about to go on, but she was knocked over as she was hit with a tree. Sonic looked at Quintus, who shook his head and pointed at Silver, who was standing up, lit with energy. Quintus teleported over to Omigi while Sonic and Silver checked on Kyla. Quintus saw that Omigi wasn't under the tree anymore.

"What the-" He said before he was hit with another tentacle and lifted into the air by his ankle. He was now staring face to face with a demon. Her large toothy smirk goes ear to ear,

"I sHaLl KiLl YoU~" She said, but Teddy knocked the demon in the eye and she disappeared.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM THE HEDGEHOG!" Quintus fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"Well that's a cheery thought. Being hunted down by a demon who also wants to posses Kyla and destroy the world." He said. He stood up and walked over to Kyla.

"Is she OK?" He asked.

"Define OK." Sonic said.

"Uh, Going to live." Quintus said.

"Depends upon whether or not we can seal this wound before she bleeds out." Sonic said. Quintus was about to say he could, but his fur color faded back to yellow, he blinked and his eyes were normal. He fell to his knees and fainted.

"Thanks, that helps so much." Sonic said sarcastically. He, Shadow (Who reappeared and asked what he had missed), Tails and Teddy had to carry Quintus, Kyla and Silver to Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy had returned to her home and helped Teddy with their wounds. Teddy stitched up Kyla's wound, rubbed it with alcohol and wrapped it with gauze and bandages. Fluttershy found a wound in Silver's back, so they stitched him up and wrapped him up.

Quintus sat up ten minutes later and groaned.

"I'll admit one thing, and it's that that demon packs a punch." He said as he looked at all the scratches covering his body. He held one hand over the largest one and muttered,

"Weise Heil." And it sealed itself up. He spent the next five minutes healing the bigger wounds, and when he finished he stood up and heard his stomach growl.

He rubbed his tummy and started searching for the kitchen. It took him five minutes to find, and he found a bowl of veggies with a small note saying,

"Eat up, Quintus. _~Sonic_." Quintus picked up the bowl and ate one of the vegetables.

_'Huh, not bad'_ he thought. He snacked upon the veggies and wondered what his friends were doing back on Mobius. That's when he realized,

_'How are we going to get back?'_ Sure, he could probably teleport there and back, but Divinity Warp didn't allow passengers. As far as he knew they didn't have the chaos emeralds, and his own chaos control wasn't strong enough. Then he decided he would bring up the subject later and he continued eating.

A figure walked in and tapped Quintus on the shoulder. Quintus looked over and found out that Kyla was well and awake. Her bandages seemed unnerving.

"Hello Kyla. Feeling better?" Quintus asked. Kyla nodded.

"Good. Is Silver OK too?" He asked. Kyla nodded again.

"Um, thanks for saving us and stuff." She said.

"No problem." Quintus said. Awkward silence consumed the two.

"So..." Kyla mumbled, "I'm guessing you wanna know why Omigi is after me..."

"A little bit." He said as he munched on the last carrot. "So what's up with her, doc?" He asked.

"... I... dunno... All I know she hates an ancestor of mine..." Kyla's eyes shadow out, "I don't even remember what I ever did to her. But she claims I created her..." Quintus frowned.

"I wonder..." He said under his breath. He looked at Kyla.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Kyla nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. Quintus lifted a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you really s-"

"I'M FINE, DAMMIT!" She yelled at him. She turned and left the room. Quintus stared at the door that had just been slammed.

"Yeesh, I know I can to be annoying, but really?" He wondered aloud. He decided she just needed a bit of space and some time, so he walked outside and flew around the forest for a bit. After a few minutes, he spotted Shadow talking to someone. Silver. Quintus flew down and hid behind a tree.

"-Why do you still help her? She's a walking target!"

"She needs help! Don't you see? Eggman did something to her that's making her a walking beacon!" Quintus was confused. Beacon? What did they mean? He continued listening. The grey-white one sighed,

"I'm trying my best to protect her."

"A crappy job at that. You both just got possessed!"

"I know, I know, but I was attacked from-"

"Behind. I know. You need to keep your guard up. If her sides start showing, we're all dead. Got it?"  
Silver sighed,

"Got it..."

Quintus thought about what he had just heard. Shadow said something about Kyla being a beacon, and...sides? He had no idea what it meant. As quietly as possible, he opened his wings and flew off. He returned to the house and asked Sonic,

"How much do you know about Kyla?" Sonic scratched his chin,

"Hmmmm... She likes peanut butter, drawing, reading, writing-"

"No. I mean, personal stuff. Maybe secrets." Sonic shook his head,

"Nope. Sorry." Quintus walked around and tried not to act suspicious when Silver and Shadow came back. Of course, this meant he looked very suspicious. Shadow gave him a weird look, but ignored the

_'I'm not doing anything, la la la'_ whistling.

Quintus bumped into Kyla and she looked up to him curiously, "What's the matter?" Quintus sweat-dropped, but he wasn't going to lie.

"Well after you, ah, left, I was flying around the forest and I saw Shadow and Silver-" He started. Kyla now looked interested.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"And, well, they were talking about you. I heard Shadow say something about how Eggman-" Quintus said, but he stopped for moment when he saw the look on Kyla's face.

"Er, Eggman did something to make you a 'walking beacon', and how if 'your sides start showing', we're all dead. Any idea what it might mean?" Quintus asked.

"A... beacon? Me? That... makes sense..." Suddenly her ears dropped and an angry look twisted her face. She glared at Quintus and left the room. Again. But this time, he could've sworn that her fur turned black for a second.

"That was a weird reaction." He said. He was going to follow her, but he was a bit worried she might freak out on him. He decided he might look around town and attempt to convince some of the ponies he wasn't a mutant something or other.


	3. Chapter 3

Eagle feathers dipped in sea green, chapter 3

* * *

Quintus flew to town and noticed Silver talking to some ponies. Fluttershy and Teddy were with him, so he guessed that he might be having a conversation with a few locals. Quintus therefore wasn't watching where he was going, so he felt his head bump into some one else's head.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going, you- Oh, hi Quintus." He heard Rainbow Dash say. Quintus waved a little, "Hi."

"So what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was going to try to talk to some locals and convince them I'm not a freak, but I was distracted when I saw Silver down there talking with everyone, and I bumped into you." Quintus explained.

"Hmmm, maybe you should try Lyra first." Rainbow dash said, executing a plan she had thought up in the last three seconds. Quintus tilts a brow,

"Lyra?" Rainbow Dash nodded,

"Yeah, Lyra. I bet she'll like you." Rainbow Dash turns, "Follow me!" They flew around Ponyville until they find themselves in front of a house. Rainbow knocked on the door.

"Hey Lyra, I have someone you might want to meet!" She called. A few seconds later, the door opened. Quintus saw a blue pony's eyes widened before he was tackled to the ground. Er, actually, his HAND was tackled to the ground, and the pony was looking at his thumb.

"OHMYGOSHHEHASHANDS!" She exclaimed. Quintus managed to move his head and he saw Rainbow Dash laughing on the ground.

"I hope you realize, that THIS means war." Quintus said. Rainbow Dash smirked,

"I'm ready for that." Before Quintus did anything, Lyra pulled him down and threw one of his shoes off and a pulled off a sock. She started awing at his toes,

"OMMIGOSHYOUHAVEFEETWITHTOES!" Quintus contained laughter as he stared at Rainbow dash.

"You will never be able to sit down again without a whoopee cushion echoing throughout Equestria." He said. Rainbow Dash wiped a tear from all the laughter and stood back up.

"Well Lyra, I'll leave you to inspect him for a while. Bye." She said, and she walked off, bursting into laughter again. Kyla was walking by and notices Lyra and Quintus. She tilted a brow and went up to the awing unicorn and the annoyed god-hog.

"Um... I see you've met a new friend." Kyla said. Quintus looked up at her. He grinned.

"Hey Lyra, what if you got to look at a _girl's_ hands?" He asked. Kyla looked up and saw Kyla, and her eyes lit up. She quickly let go of Quintus and grabbed Kyla by the wrist and started looking at her fingers. Quintus quickly got his shoe and sock back on and walked a safe distance away. He watched Kyla try to shy away from Lyra's iron grip for a few moments before whispering,

'Chaos control.', and making Kyla teleport over to him. Kyla blinked in confusion and her left eye twitched. She looked over to Quintus and glared at him before calming herself. Lyra was looking around in confusion for the two hedgehogs. The duo leave and Quintus explains a plan to Kyla about Rainbow Dash. Kyla grinned.

"I like that plan." She said. She followed Quintus over to a field where they saw Rainbow dash flying at high speeds. Quintus snapped his fingers and teleported Kyla just in front of Rainbow Dash, close enough that neither would be able to dodge. Quintus wasn't stupid; he had put up a magic shield that would stop Kyla from getting a concussion. Kyla felt RD run into her, and she fell to the ground on purpose and stilled her breathing. Rainbow rubbed her head and was about to call whoever she had just run into a very bad name when she saw Kyla lying on the ground, seemingly not breathing.

"OhmygoshwhathaveIdone? Uh, what do I do? Ummm, hey are you OK? Speak to me!" Rainbow dash said quickly. Kyla didn't say a word, but she was trying not to laugh. This reminded her the time when she had pranked Roselyn. RD was running back and forth, panicking.

"WHATSHOULDIDO?!" Kyla lightly fluttered her eyes. Rainbow noticed and ran over to her. RD leaned in as Kyla took in a deep breath.

"GOTCHA!" She shouted in the Pegasus's ear, causing her to stumble back and faint. Kyla burst into laughter and Quintus did too from his spot away, but he teleported over to them and dumped a bucket of cold water he had gotten from somewhere (Even he didn't know) over RD's face. RD gasped and jumped to her feet. She started shaking Kyla back and forth,

"DON'TDOTHAT!" Kyla grinned.

"Careful, you don't want to kill her again!" Quintus said, and he and Kyla burst into laughter again. Being a good sport, RD eventually joined in.

The trio finally stopped laughing and RD patted Quintus on the back,

"Nice prank. And you," she pointed to Kyla, "Nice acting." Kyla rubs the back of her head as she smiles,

"Um... Thank you." But then suddenly her fur turned black for a quarter of a second and her face glared at the multicolored pony.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted and she stormed off.

"...That was... strange..." Rainbow said.

"OK, I'm asking her what's wrong this time." Quintus said.

"This time?" Rainbow asked. Quintus nodded.

"Yes, it's weird. One moment she seems... more or less...fine, and the next she gets angry and storms off." Quintus said.

"What was up with the color change?" Dash asked.

"What?" Quintus asked. He hadn't really been paying attention until she had stormed off.

"Yeah, her fur turned black for a moment. Didn't you see?" RD asked. Quintus stared in the direction Kyla had left.

"Well, I think I have. But I'm not sure. I think we need to talk to Silver about this." Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side,

"Why?"

"Sonic said that she's really close to him. So he might know some things."

"Oh. OK." The pegasai and god-hog go search for Silver and find him leaning against a tree. They went up to him and asked,

"Hey Silver, we have a question about Kyla. Has she ever had... anger issues?" Quintus asked. Silver flinched and looked at Quintus.

"Uh yeah, upon occasion, she flares up. Nothing serious. That all?" He asked. Quintus shook his head.

"Nope. Thanks though. Bye." He said, and as he and Rainbow walked off, he said to her,

"That hedgehog is a bad liar."

"What? How do you know?"

"Well uh, I'm a bit gullible, so after the eighth time of being tricked into celebrating a nonexistent holiday, I taught myself to be a lie detector, but I can't really do it that well if I'm not concentrating which is why you're prank succeeded." Quintus said.

"So, Silver's lying then? Why?" RD asked. "I dunno. I he and Shadow are trying to keep a secret covered up, and it has to do with Kyla." Quintus said.  
Rainbow scratched her chin with her hoof,

"So I guess me and you might have to turn into detectives?" Quintus nodded,

"I guess we will."  
*Corny Batman thingy*  
the two have grabbed random detective stuff. But RD had the magnifying glass and the Sherlock Holmes hat. Quintus was Watson. "Why do I have to be Watson?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "Because," RD started, "I'm 20% cooler than you." "Pfft. So? I'm 42% more awesome than you." He said, and he snatched the hat from Rainbow's head.

"Wait, where did you get a humanoid fitting costume?" Quintus asked.

"The same place Rarity got that Maid's outfit." RD said.

"Oh, OK." Quintus said as RD took the hat back.

"Wait a minute, why do I need to be either? Imma ninja." He said. He focused, and his fur turned black and his highlights turned a deeper blue. His wings became owl like instead of eagle, and his eyes turned red (like Super Sonic's, not like EXE).

"Aww! Now I wanna be a ninja!" RD whined.

"Nah." Quintus said. They spotted Shadow and they hid behind a building. They poke their heads out and noticed that he seemed to be arguing with Teddy.

"No, I don't have any idea what the eye symbol meant!" They heard Teddy shout.

"Well what do you know about Omigi? You seemed a little too confident attacking her." Shadow questioned. They heard a _'shing'_ as Teddy took out her butcher knife.

"I told you, I just didn't want anyone dead, and unless you want me to forget about that, I suggest you go away." Teddy growled. Shadow glared at the little doll pony before leaving. RD wrote down some notes and she asked Quintus,

"Any idea what this means?"

"Unless a girl in an orange sweater appears and pulls a mask off of someone before exclaiming, 'Jinkies!', I won't have a clue." Quintus said. A mask lands on Quintus' face. He pulls it off and looks at it. He heard,

"Jinkies!" behind him. He and RD turn and find Sonic in an orange sweater,

"What? Too soon?"

"Hardee har har. Are you aware of what we're doing? And where'd you get that sweater? No let me guess, the same place that Rarity got the dress for Kyla." Quintus said.

"I have no idea what you're doing. I just sensed a joke and came here. Why is RD Sherlock and you a ninja?" Sonic asked.

"We're investigating a secret, my dear Watson." Dash said.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Why Kyla keeps going halfway into her dark form, and why Shadow and Silver are keeping it secret."  
Sonic drank a glass of water and did a spit take.

"What?" He asked. Quintus sighed,

"Kyla. Dark form. Silver and Shadow. INVESTIGATING!" Sonic blinked,

"Kyla? Dark form? She doesn't have a dark form. She has that demon form though. But that only happens when she's possessed." Quintus scratched his head.

"But... If Omigi possessed her again, she would look like that, or just kill us the second she did possess Kyla, but she isn't... and yet she's been getting angry randomly lately, and her fur turns black for a few seconds before she storms off. Curious, very curious..." Quintus said.

"Maybe being possessed created a dark form somehow? Cause Omigi DID say she would get Kyla if quote upon quote, 'Her dark or EXE doesn't get her first'" Rainbow said. Quintus nods, "Yeah. Sonic, has Kyla ever been possessed before?" Sonic shook his head, "Nope. But, when I first met her, her eyes were white. She didn't say anything. She just... stared. Her white eyes. Ugh. I felt like I was getting sucked into the whiteness. After that, I told her and she was very confused. Next thing I know it, she yells at me randomly. Like 'Sonic you jackass! You are too over powered! Why don't you go down to the bottom and work your way to the top like everyone else'! Then she storms off and doesn't remember any of that." Quintus thought about it. Depthless white eyes? Where had he heard that before?

"Wait that was when you first met her? Then she snapped out of it, called you by your name and insulted you personally?" He asked. Sonic's eyes widened.

"I never realized that, but yeah, it is strange..." He trailed off.

"What are you guys doing?" They all jumped and turned their heads. Kyla curiously looked at them,

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Quintus cast a worried look to Sonic and Rainbow, then, he spoke telepathically to them,

'_Guys, don't physically react, I'm talking to you in your minds. We cant lie to Kyla, she won't trust us.'_ Rainbow's and Sonic's eyes widened slightly, but they didn't shout or anything.

'_But what if she freaks out again?'_ Rainbow asked.

'_Yeah, she might not trust us either way.'_ Sonic 'spoke'.

'_We still can't lie to her!'_ Quintus exclaimed.

"Guys? Are you OK?" Kyla asked, snapping her fingers underneath Sonic's nose, snapping them out of it. Quintus sighed.

"Kyla, we have something to tell you..." He began. Kyla tilted a brow, until Teddy comes flying and lands on Quintus' face. Quintus flailed around blindly trying to get the freaky doll pony off until it jumped away just before RD hoofed Quintus in the face.

"Oh! Sorry Quintus! What the heck Teddy?" Rainbow asked. Teddy jumps off his face,

"Sorry! Something threw me. I didn't see his or her face." Quintus looked around to see if there was anyone else who might throw an individual at him. Seeing nothing, he turned back to Kyla.

"Kyla, we have to tell you about-" He started, but he stopped as another something was thrown at him. He dodged it and saw it was a large crate. He looked in the direction it had come from and saw nothing again.

"OK, who's throwing stuff at me?" He asked aloud. A pillow slapped his face. RD tried to hold back her laughter. Teddy growled and yelled,

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" A log hit her in the gut. Quintus looked in the direction the log had come from and pointed his finger.

"Confringo!" He shouted, and a small explosion occurred where he was pointing. He ran over to the spot and looked around.

"Nothing. What the heck? I could've sworn I- OOMPH!" Quintus exclaimed as the tree next to him hit him. Teddy tackles a bush and wrestles inside it.

"Dang it! Nothing!" A rock plopped onto her back and pinned her to the ground. "Oh great."

"Sonic Rainbow and Kyla, you're welcome to start helping now!" Quintus shouted. He turned and saw a frying pan coming at him. He caught it and threw it back with incredible force, but before it could fly too far away, it stopped mid air and flew back at Quintus.

"What the? Matalla Aptr!" He shouted, and the pan stopped and flew back again. Quintus and the mysterious force started fighting and pushing the frying pan back and forth until Quintus stopped and ducked. The frying pan went flying and hit Kyla square in the face. Quintus saw Kyla faint from the blow, but she wasn't dead.

"Hey! Stenr reisa!" Quintus shouted. About twenty medium sized rocks levitated into the air and flew forwards. There was a muffled,

"Oomph!" As about eight of them made a direct hit. Quintus ran over and he saw Silver! Quintus picked up the phsychokinetic hedgehog by the scruff.

"You sure seem to be popping up everywhere don't you?" He asked, and he dragged Silver back to where everyone else was.

"What the? Silver? Why was he over there?" Sonic asked.

"He was the one throwing everything with his Phsychokinesis. Why were you doing so?" Quintus asked Silver. Silver glared at him,

"Trying to stop you from telling Kyla that-" He noticed Kyla knocked out on the ground,

"Um... Quintus, did you make me knock her out?"

"Sort of. I didn't make you knock her out. You did. Kyla, wake up!" Quintus said. Kyla stirred.

"Wake up!" He shouted louder. Nothing.

"Sonorus." Quintus said, magically amplifying his voice.

**"WAKE UP!"** He yelled, causing the earth to shake slightly. Kyla jumped a few feet into the air.

"What the? Silver? What are you doing?" Kyla asked. Silver looked at her.

"These guys are being jerks." Silver said dully. Kyla gasped,

"Why are you being mean to him?!" Quintus waved his arms around,

"No, we aren-"

"Like I'm gonna believe you!" Her look changed for a split second. Silver gulped,

"I-It's fine! I bet they were playing around!" He said quickly.

Kyla's face was flickering between her normal face and her dark form. Everyone took a few steps back as she began staying in dark form more than normal form.

"Kyla, try to calm down..." Quintus said. Kyla turned and glared at him, and then she flashed into dark form...

And stayed there. The trees around her start to float in the air, including ponies from Ponyville. She started throwing them at the group. Quintus dodged them as he tried to put on his Gauntlet again. He managed it and teleported all the ponies along with Sonic and Silver away. He flew around, dodging more trees as he got closer to Kyla.

"Kyla, you need to calm down!" Quintus shouted. Kyla merely glared at him and sent a large rock at his head. He threw a chaos spear at it, destroying it, but he didn't see Kyla swing her fist at him. Quintus fell to the ground and landed hard. He got up and rolled out of the way as Kyla landed where he had been. He flew into the air again and dodged all the stuff Kyla was throwing at him.

Kyla growled and she started multiplying. Sonic spin dashed one Kyla and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Silver threw a boulder at another, but she did the same.

RD was currently trying to get Teddy out from under the rock.

Quintus rapidly shot chaos spears, destroying a bunch of the clones, then he flew forwards, spinning and destroying a bunch more until he crashed into the real Kyla, knocking her to the ground.

Kyla growled and a black aura surrounded her. She charged at him and threw multiple punches at him. He dodged all of them, but one that went to the gut slammed him into a tree. Quintus broke through the tree and created a lot of dust. Maniacal laughter was heard.

"So YoU wAnT tO pLaY wItH dArKnEsS kYla? FiNe, I'lL pLaY yOuR GAME!"

And Quintus flew out of the rubble, but he was different. His fur was pure black, his wings were leathery like a Bat's, and his eyes were red like an EXE form. Sonic gasped.

"Uh oh! That's his dark form!" Quintus smirked at Kyla,

"WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr, PrInCeSs? ArE yOu AfRaId?" She growled and she clutched her fists. She grinned evilly and disappeared. She reappeared behind him and tried to give him a blow in the head, but Quintus flapped his wings and hit Kyla with them, stunning her.

"FoOl Me OnCe, ShAmE oN yOu, FoOl mE tWiCe, ShAmE oN mE! sOrRy, BuT yOu'Ll HaVe To WoRk HaRdEr ThAn ThAt!" Quintus said, and he threw a group of chaos spears at Kyla.

The chaos spears stabbed Kyla in the arms and chest. She winced in pain and energy surrounded her arm, making a black cannon. She fires it at Quintus' chest and he got blasted back, but he stood his ground.

Quintus smirked, and he disappeared, returning moments later with a humongous ball of black energy in his hands. He threw it at Kyla, and it knocked her back, but she too stood her ground. Kyla's eyes widened as she saw Quintus flying at her through the debris. Kyla tried to dodge, but it was futile and she was slammed into a tree. Quintus held her by the throat and growled maliciously,

"AnY lAsT wOrDs, BrAt?" Kyla said nothing and a tear escaped from her eye. Quintus saw the tear and he was flooded with a deep memory. He dropped Kyla and fell to his normal form. He looked at her quickly and opened his wings, preparing to take off. Kyla smiled evilly and grabbed hold of a wing, and then she started tearing it slowly. Quintus flinched and whipped his wing away. He stared at her sadly.

"Sorry Kyla." He said before he, with lightning speed, jumped forward and placed a hand on her forehead. After a second or two, they both disappeared.

"What the? Where'd they go?" Teddy asked as Rainbow finally got the rock off her back. Rainbow shrugged,

"I-I don't know..." Silver and Sonic run up to them. Silver started to panic,

"K-Kyla! Where- Why- ARGH!" Meanwhile, Quintus and Kyla were traveling to a lot of different places and times. After a moment they stopped in what looked like Eggman's base if it had been burned down. Quintus snapped his fingers with his free hand and they disappeared from there... sort of. The place rebuilt itself, and it could be seen that there was a large seething mass of darkness, along with a human girl and a younger looking version of Quintus. Kyla stopped struggling and looked around. When her eyes landed upon the darkness she fell out of her Dark form and started quivering in fear.

"Quintus I- What happened? Where are we? Why are there two of you?" She asked. Quintus didn't say anything; he just pointed to the other Quintus and the girl. She cowards behind him,

"Wha..."

Quintus looked at Kyla, then back at His younger self and the girl.

"This is a memory of mine from a long, long time ago. If you don't want to watch, we can go back to Equestria." He explained. Kyla shook her head and peeked out. What she saw was... nightmare fuel. The girl was lifted into the air by an unseen force, and what looked like dark chaos spears came out of the black cloud. All six of the spears went right through the girl, splattering blood everywhere. The girl fell to the ground and the younger Quintus rushed over to her. There was some sort of exchange between them, and then the girl lay still. Very still. The younger Quintus hugged her and cried while the Quintus next to her let a single tear fall to the ground. Kyla blinks in horror. Sure she's seen worse, but someone close to Quintus was killed. At least...

"Who... Who was she?" Kyla asked cautiously. Quintus looked at her.

"Well, I guess you could call her my ex girlfriend. Her name was Jessica, and we met a week after I first woke up, and she taught me stuff. History, spelling, culture, and even... a bit about love." Quintus said sadly as he glanced at the figure of himself and the girl. Kyla silently stared at the ground,

"... I... I'm sorry..." She said. Quintus looked at her.

"It's not your fault, and you weren't able to stop it, so don't be sorry." He said. Kyla looked up at him.

"Have you always, you know, remembered this?" Kyla asked, looking at the scene.

"Almost everyday since it happened five hundred and eleven years ago." Quintus said. Kyla's eyes widened.

"How do you not...?" She started.

"Go insane? To be honest, I sort of did for the next year or so. But, I try not to dwell on it too terribly much. Ready to go back?" Quintus asked. Kyla nodded. Quintus placed his hand on her forehead again, and they disappeared. They reappeared, but they found themselves in a metal room. Gadgets surrounded the walls and two beakers sat on a table. A giant cylinder full of a mysterious blue liquid rested in the middle of the room. Inside, was a hedgehog covered in wires with a silver helmet covering its face.

"I... where are we?" Kyla asked. Quintus shrugged,

"I don't know."

Suddenly Kyla's eyes widened, "I... I remember this place." She walks up to the cylinder and presses her hand against the glass. Quintus looked around.

"Where are we then? And what messed up my warp? Almost nothing less than a god can mess up my teleportation. And… Are you alright Kyla?" He asked when he looked at Kyla. Kyla stares at the cylinder with dead eyes. "It's..." They start to hear voices and they quickly hide behind a machine. A round man comes in with a clipboard. He starts mumbling to himself,  
"Day 18  
Specimen 3  
Test Subject: #2200078  
Reaction: Close to death  
Vitals: Shaking violently  
Heart Rate: 64  
Medicine: 38.2283"  
He looks at the specimen and his glasses shined a little,

"My dear," he said, "You can't die yet. You're so close of becoming my first living ultimate weapon." The door behind him explodes.

"Eggman!" A blue, black and silver blur zoom into the room. Quintus looked at the fat mustached man.

"Eggman? Sonic, Silver and Shadow? Where are we- oh." Quintus said as he connected the dots. Kyla was shaking beside him. Quintus wanted to do something, but he knew he'd probably cause a paradox, so he just continued to watch as the scene played out. Swatbots attack the three hedgehogs. But Sonic and Shadow do a spin-dash on them, making them into scrap metal. Silver was trying to figure out how to open the cylinder, but the one in the liquid eye's started glowing red. The glass shattered and the three hedgehogs and Eggman were blasted back. The beakers break and black resin started to escape from them. The figure still had the helmet on, but it cracks a little. Sonic and Shadow step back, but Silver was too scared to move. Blood started oozing from the bottom of the helmet and drips down to the floor. The helmeted hedgehog reaches out for Silver and caresses his cheek. Quintus couldn't see it, but he knew that the hedgehog was smirking evilly under the helmet. It wraps its hands around Silver and starts choking him. Quintus watched as the overwhelming number of Swatbots slowly forced Shadow and Sonic away from Silver. Silver was starting to turn slightly blue as the helmet-wearing hedgehog choked him.

"Crud, if I don't do anything, Silver's going to die..." Quintus said. He thought about that fact for a moment, but then he shook his head.

"...Nah, SEGA and Kyla would both hate me. I'm probably going to make the Doctor very angry at me for this, but HEY!" Quintus shouted. The hedgehog choking Silver loosened its grip as it looked for the source of the voice, but Quintus had hidden back behind the machine. The helmet hedgehog gets distracted and Silver takes his chance and punches the helmet, making it shatter. The hedgehog loses its grip and gets pushed back. Blood red eyes with black corneas fade to blue and white. It falls to the ground in pain and passes out. Quintus' eyes widened. It was Kyla. Quintus looked at the Kyla next to him.

"Kyla? Are you OK?" Quintus asked. Kyla shook her head 'no.' Quintus thought he should get them home, so he walked over to Kyla and placed his hand on her forehead. After a moment... nothing happened.

"What the?" Quintus quietly asked, and he put his hand on her forehead again, but still nothing happened.  
He started to panic,

"Why is nothing happening?!"

"You should have never used Chaos Control on me..." Kyla said. Quintus looked at her.

"What do you mean? I'm not even using chaos control to warp." Quintus said.

"Well, whatever you use, I suck up the energy of that power. I don't use that energy until I really need it. But by the looks of it... I devoured the energy..." Quintus frowned.

"Well, we need to get back to Equestria don't we? Hmm… Wait, we just need to find a chaos emerald! That should give me enough of a boost to get us home." Quintus said, a light bulb going off over his head. Kyla shivered,

"O-ok... Just don't get the Chaos emerald near me." Quintus nodded,

"Alright." The two tried to sneak around the four hedgehogs and the missing Eggman, but Quintus' foot knocked a beaker and broke. Kyla hid behind the door.

"Hey! Where did you come from?!" Quintus froze. He found Sonic and Shadow glaring at him.

_'Oooooooooh crud. Time paradox.'_ Quintus thought. He looked between the two hedgehogs quickly.

"Umm, you're probably not going to believe me, but I'm from the future." Quintus said. Shadow and Sonic looked at him like he was insane.

_'Oooooooooh.'_ Kyla thought, _'I knew his voice sounded familiar!'_

"Alright, tough guy, then what are our names?" Sonic asked. Quintus grinned. He loved doing this. He pointed at Sonic.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, you're uncle's name is Chuck and you have a crush on a girl named Sally Acorn, and you-" He continued, looking at Shadow.

"Are the 'Ultimate lifeform.' You used to like a girl named Maria and Sonic calls you Emo man and you call Sonic Faker." He finished, and he enjoyed the loud clangs as their jaws dropped. Kyla face palmed,

_'Yeeeaaaaah.'_

"Ok. So you're from the future?! Just like Silver?!" Sonic gawked. Quintus nodded. "Silver! Do you know this-."  
*Silver has left*

"SILVER!" Sonic yelled in surprise. Kyla looked down the hall and saw Silver running down it. He was carrying past Kyla on his back, so future Kyla started to follow them. Sonic was about to take off as well, but Quintus shouted,

"Wait!" Sonic stopped and looked at Quintus as the Godhog pulled a huge sword from his nonexistent back pocket.

"You're going nowhere, Iblis Trigger." Quintus growled. Sonic's eyes widened. Quintus laughed and put away the sword.

"Just Kidding. Man, your face was funny. I'm going to guess Silver is carrying past Kyla right now." Quintus said.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know her name yet. The hedgehog that just tried to kill Silver. That's her name." Quintus explained. Shadow growled.

"Stupid runt of a hedgehog, trying to be better than me with the ultimate lifeform thing." He said.

"I'm not exactly sure I like you, even in the past." Quintus said as he ran forwards to the hallway where he had left future Kyla. He freezes in his tracks when he finds her gone.

"Aw... crap."  
**Back with Kyla…**  
She quietly watches Silver run out of the building. He stops in front of the base and lies the other Kyla down. He sits next to her and pants,

"Geez. You're a little heavy." Kyla frowns, 'You son of a duck.' Silver smiles,

"At least we got you out safely." Past Kyla's eyes started to open.

"... Hum... who... who are you?" Silver smiled.

"I'm Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." Silver said. Past Kyla smiled too, but suddenly her eyes blanked out for a moment.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Silver asked. Kyla rubbed her eyes and her blue hues stare at him,

"Oh. N-nothing. My name is... um... I... I don't know my name..." Future Kyla found a small stone and wrote, 'Your name is Kyla.' on it, then lightly tossed the rock, hitting Silver on the head.

"Ow!" Silver rubs his head in pain. Past Kyla picks it up,

"Your name is Kyla?" Kyla blinked.

"Huh. How weird." Kyla sighed in relief. With Quintus, the Godhog was looking around, trying to figure out where Kyla had gone.

"So, remind me why we're trying to find the girl who tried to kill Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Because if we don't, there's a good chance that one of them will destroy a good portion of the planet." Quintus said.

"Anger issues much?" Sonic asked. Quintus nods, "Pretty much." They go outside and find Silver and Past Kyla. Past Kyla looked at the three new arrivals and hid behind Silver Quintus smiled at her.

"Alright Kyla, you can come out now." He said.

"Me?" Past Kyla asked.

"No, the Kyla I brought with me. Come on out, Kyla. We're pretty much past worrying about time paradoxes now" Kyla started to panic. 'NO! NO NO NO!' There was a flash of light and Quintus and Kyla disappeared.  
Quintus felt like he was being dragged through a large bush of thorns. Whatever type of warping Kyla had used, it hurt in an excruciating manner. Finally he crashed into the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off, then looked around.

"I am lost beyond all reason." He said. He looked up and found Kyla clutching her chest in pain, and she was hyperventilating. Quintus dashed over to her and checked for any external injuries. Seeing nothing, he tried to focus on his powers, but then he remembered Kyla had sapped all his energy.

"Dang it! There's got to be something for me to- Oh, duh!" Quintus exclaimed, and he brought out his sword from before and he put his hand on the hilt. As quickly as he good, he withdrew his power from the gem in the pommel and put a hand on Kyla's stomach.

"This had better work, or I swear I'm going to hunt Eragon down. Weise Heil!" Quintus shouted. Kyla's eyes grew dark,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snapped. Quintus froze. Quicker than one would think possible; Quintus readied his sword and jumped back. Kyla growled as her eyes turned pitch black. She smiled evilly.

"WeLl, WeLl, WeLl, LoOk WhO wE hAvE hErE. YoU mUsT bE QuInTuS, aM I cOrReCt?" Quintus glared at her.

"Yes, I am Quintus. What do you want with me and or Kyla?" He asked. She shrugs,

"NoThInG, rEaLlY. ThE nAmEs EXE." her red pupils stare into his eyes with a menacing grin. Quintus lowered his sword, but only slightly.

"So, you're telling me you are NOT here to bring harm to me and or Kyla?" He asked. EXE merely smiled.

"Oh No. I can't tOuCh YoU nOr KyLa." She smiled wider at him with half lidded eyes. This confused Quintus greatly.

"Then how are you speaking through Kyla's body?" He asked.

"ShE's My HoSt. I'vE bEeN aRoUnD lOnGeR tHeN sHe HaS, sO i HaVe A rIgHt." EXE said. Quintus could tell EXE wasn't lying. He didn't trust her, but he knew she wasn't lying, so he put away his sword.

"So, why have you just now chosen to show yourself?" He asked. "BeCaUsE, yOu WeRe GoInG tO cHaNgE hIsToRy." She plainly said. Quintus tilted his head.

"I could have changed it back though. And where are we now anyway?" He asked. EXE pointed to the sky in a dramatic pose,

"We ArE iN kYlA's HaPpY pLaCe! ThErE iS bArElY aNyThInG hErE bEcAuSe ShE's RaReLy HaPpY." Quintus looked around. It was true, there was pretty much nothing there.

"Would have thought this place would be in flames with everything going on, but OK. So, how did you 'Acquire' Kyla as a host?" He asked. EXE scratched her chin,

"I aM hEr AnCeStOr, KeYsA's, InSaNiTy." Quintus looked at EXE.

"So, do you know how Omigi came to be then?" He asked.

"QuItE tHe AnNoYiNgLy CuRiOuS oNe, aReN't YoU?" EXE asked. Quintus shrugged. EXE sighed,

"I dOn'T kNoW aNyThInG aBoUt HeR. ShE wAs CrEaTeD iN tHe EgYpTiAn ErA. I cOmE fRoM wHeRe PiRaTeS wErE aRoUnD. KeYsA wAs A fIrSt MaTe." Quintus frowned. Now he was all the more curious about the demon.

"So, can we leave Kyla's 'Happy place' now? I need to undo the time paradox." Quintus said.

EXE grinned,

"NoPe. I wAnT tO pLaY a GaMe."

Quintus was worried now. He rather disliked it when people played 'Games' with him, but he couldn't really say no. Kyla had sapped his energy and the small amount of power in his sword had been used in the pointless healing spell. Even if she hadn't, he couldn't fight EXE without possibly damaging Kyla. He grudgingly said to EXE,

"Fine, what kind of 'Game' do you wish to play?" He asked. EXE smiled widely.

"JuSt A gAmE cAlLeD 'JeOpArDy.' AlL yOu NeEd To Do Is AnSwEr AlL mY qUeStIoNs RiGhT."

Quintus smiled. He was fairly sure he would be able to answer any questions EXE asked. Unless they were personal. Then he might not want to.

"OK then EXE, what's the first question?" He asked. EXE smiled evilly,

"Ok! FiRsT qUeStIoN, wHo DoEs KyLa TrUsT mOrE?"

"Is that a multiple choice question?" Quintus asked.

"NoPe. JuSt OnE pErSoN."

Quintus thought about it.

"Well, my gut says to say Silver despite all the crap he's pulled me through recently, 'cause it sure as Tartarus isn't Shadow, and she barely trusts Sonic enough for a piggy back ride, so... is it Silver then?" Quintus asked. EXE grinned,

"WhY yEs~ NeXt QuEsTiOn! WhAt Is HeR fAvOrItE fOoD?"

Quintus hadn't known Kyla long enough to know the answer to that one, but he reached behind himself and felt a small device appear in his hand.

Without even looking backwards, he accesses Google and went to .net. He found **Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY**'s profile and scrolled down. Then he held up the phone in front of himself and read,

"Kyla's Favorite Food is Peanut butter."

EXE's eyes widened.

"WhAt Is ThAt ChEaTiNg DeViCe?" She asked. Quintus snapped his fingers, and the phone disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he held his open hands out. "No sleeves to hide anything in." He added. EXE glared at him, but growled,

"I wIlL nOw ShOw PiCtUrEs Of KyLa'S pAsT. FiRsT pIcTuRe." A picture of a black figure with one red eye pops up and Quintus knew who it was right off the bat.

"Omigi." He said. EXE nodded again.

"LaSt QuEsTiOn. ThE hArDeSt OnE." A picture of a black wolf with giant eagle wings and a lion tail appears.

"WhO iS tHiS cHiMeRa?"

Quintus didn't know that one. "Well, I know it isn't Fluffy from Percy Jackson..." He said. He brought out his phone to check, but as soon as he did EXE shot a laser at it, making it disappear.

"Ah Ah Ah, No ChEaTiNg!" She said.

"Oh crud..." Quintus said. "I liked that phone..." He looked at the image.

"I really hope I'm not wrong. Rage?" He asked. EXE smiled evilly,

"YeS~ He'S tHe ReAsOn KyLa DoEsN't TrUsT yOu~"

Quintus looked at the wings of the Chimera, then at his own.

"I guess it's understandable... So, how much of a time paradox do you think I would create if I went back and, say, caused his face to spontaneously combust?" Quintus asked. EXE grinned,

"I wOuLd LoVe It If YoU kIlLeD hIm. BuT nO. HeR dEsTiNy WoUlD cHaNgE."

In front of Quintus' eyes, was Kyla. But... she looked different. Her left eye was covered in a black eye patch. She wore a white t-shirt, with a black long coat and she was holding a sword with a blade colored in rainbows. Others appear behind him. A brown hedgehog, a lime green hedgehog with gold streaks, a black fox with white hair, another brown hedgehog with yellow streaks, a red hedgehog with black bangs, and a another hedgehog with red hair and pale fur. Then, a hedgehog that looks like Silver appears next to Kyla. But she had limp quills and a black trench coat. Quintus frowned. He wasn't exactly sure what he thought about that.

"So... What if I made his face spontaneously combust back in my own time? Also, who's the last one? The one that looks kind of like Silver." He asked.

"ThAt'S rAvEn. KyLa AnD sIlVeR's DaUgHtEr."

Once again, Quintus wasn't exactly sure what he thought about this.

"So, this would happen if I DID blow up Rage? And you didn't answer what would happen if I set him on fire in the future." Quintus said. EXE faced palmed,

"UgH. I'm StArTiNg To HaTe YoU. If YoU kIlLeD rAgE, kYlA wOn'T bE tHe GeNeRaL oF tHe MoBiAn ArMy. AnD hEr NeW fRiEnDs, TaYlOr, SoRa, GlImPsE, bLaDe, AuRa, AnD rOsAlYn WoUlD nEvEr mEeT hEr. RaVeN wIlL nEvEr bE bOrN."

Quintus Frowned at the 'starting to hate' part.

"OK then. Sorry. So, what now? More future Kyla stuff, or do I go back to undo the time paradox?" Quintus asked.

"YeS. YoU mUsT sToP yOuRsElF fRoM cAlLinG kYlA. YoU jUsT nEeD tO fOrGeT aBoUt HeR." EXE said, and she raised her hands and Quintus found himself back when Past Kyla was hiding behind Silver shyly. Quintus took a quarter of a second to think about how he would do this.

He smiled at Kyla and said,

"It's ok. Nothing will hurt you." Kyla looked at him nervously. Silver patted her head,

"It's ok."

Quintus's wings snapped shut. He hadn't noticed EXE's warp had opened them.

"So... Who are all of you?" Past Kyla asked. Sonic took a step forward.

"I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!" He said.

_"On foot..."_ Quintus muttered under his breath as Shadow mumbled something as well.

"Well, I'm Shadow the Ultimate lifeform. Don't forget it, runt." Shadow said threateningly. The hedgehog cowered behind Silver a bit more. Quintus was about to say goodbye so he could leave, but then Sonic introduced Quintus for him.

"And this is apparently Quintus, he's supposedly from the future like Silver is." He said. Quintus made a mental note to slap future Sonic in the face next time he saw him.

"Really? You're both from the future?" Past Kyla asked.

"Well, Silver's from way further in the future than me, but I'm older than all three of the other hedgehogs you currently see combined. Yes, even fifty-six year old Shadow." Quintus said before Shadow could say anything. Kyla blinks then smiles. She started laughing,

"You're so funny!" She said.

Silver chuckled,

"Ok then, we got to take you back to Central Station with us. You'll be safer there." Kyla grinned,

"Kay." She said before going up to Quintus and hugs him.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Quintus!" She cheered. Quintus smiled and patted her head.

"Nice to meet you too Kyla." He said. Kyla giggled and hopped back over to Silver.

"Bye!" She said as the four of them left. Quintus waved, smiling all the while. Then he smiled even wider at an amusing thought and he walked over to where future Kyla was. She pokes her head out of the bush.

"No wonder... you did seem familiar to me..." she mumbled. Quintus smiled.

"Yup, 'Mr. Quintus indeed'. You were adorable!" He said jokingly. Kyla sighed,

"Please don't call me cute..."

* * *

**END OF DAH CHAPTAR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eagle feathers dipped in sea green chapter 4**

* * *

"We'll never find them!" RD said to Teddy,

"We searched everywhere for them!" Shadow was searching for Quintus or Kyla's energy with Pinkie staring at him all the while.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked. Shadow opened his eyes and glared at her.

"I'm trying to find their energies. A god and Kyla don't just disappear without a trace, even if one of them is in Dark form and the other is in the equivalent of hyper form." Shadow said irritably.

Pinkie smiled and hopped up and down,

"Ooh! Ooh! I know where they are!" Shadow looked at her.

"I highly doubt that you-." He started.

"Quintus warped Kyla and him back like five hundred years and he scared Kyla out of her dark form and then he was going to come back but Kyla sucked up all his energy so they went back to when you all met Kyla the first time! Quintus saw Past Kyla about to Kill Silver and he stopped her and created a time paradox so Kyla's EXE form had to warp Quintus away to stop him and tell him all about Kyla's past and a Chimera named Rage and Quintus kept suggesting setting the guy on fire but EXE told him that would stop her from meeting a bunch of her future friends so she sent him back to the spot where Quintus had created the paradox and he stopped it and the Kyla from the past Kyla acted all adorable and gave Quintus a hug before leaving! Quintus watched her leave before going back to future Kyla and saying how adorable her past self was! Kyla told him not to call her cute and they ended the chapter and then this chapter started with RD telling Teddy we wouldn't find them and how you were searching for their powers or something and then I said I knew where they were and-." She took a deep breath to continue, but shadow held up a hand.

"You're starting over. Where are they?" He asked.

"They are right over there!" She said, and she pointed to a random bush. Before Shadow could say something, a flash of light appears and Kyla and Quintus fall out.

Quintus rubbed his noggin where he had landed.

"Ouch..." He said, and then he looked around.

"Hey Kyla, we made it back!" He said. Kyla was half unconscious.

"Five more minutes..." She muttered. Quintus took an Air horn and held it next to here ear, but then he put it away.

"Nah, It's too mean." He thought. He lightly shook Kyla. Kyla looked up at him,

"I feel a little... drained..." she passed out. Silver looked at the scene, but then suddenly, He, Shadow, and Sonic's eyes started glowing and they held their heads in pain.

"What's happening?!" RD asked.

"I'm guessing it's Time Paradox taking effect. We kind of messed up history." Quintus said. After a moment, the three hedgehog's eyes went back to normal. They looked at Quintus and Kyla.

"Holy Chaos I remember now!" Sonic exclaimed. He ran over to Quintus and poked him in the chest,

"You're that guy who claimed you were from the future!"

Quintus smiled.

"Technically, I'm from right now, but back then, now is the future, but for here, then is the past and for then, the future is now." Quintus said.

"STOP IT!" Rainbow shouted, confused.

"I SO do not understand time travel." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out yesterday." Quintus said, patting the blue blur on the back.

"I was also the one who stopped Masked Kyla from killing silver, so you're welcome." Quintus said.

Silver looked at him blankly.

"... You're the one who yelled out?" he asked.

Quintus nodded.

"That would be correct. Although it was future Kyla who threw the rock with her name on it at your head. And it turns out she has an EXE form too." Quintus said. Suddenly Sonic remembered something Pinkie had just said.

"Wait, Pinkie said you SCARED her out of her Dark form? How?" He asked.

Kyla tilted her head to the side,

"He scared me out of a dark form? Eh? Who's EXE?"

Quintus looked at the now conscious Kyla.

"Well, when I created a time paradox by calling you out to meet your past self, you shouted 'No' and we disappeared. I woke up and saw you hyperventilating, and your eyes turned red and you started talking to me, but in a different voice. You told me your name was EXE and I asked if she was there to harm either of us. She said that you were her host and that she therefore couldn't harm either of us, and she told me that I had almost screwed the universe by making you meet yourself. She said she was your ancestor from the era when pirates were around, and when I asked if I could leave she made me play a game of trivia first. She made me answer what your favorite food was an who you trusted the most, then she, uh... She showed me pictures from your past and your future." Quintus said. Kyla's eyes widened.

"What- what did s-she show you?" She asked.

Quintus gulps,

"S-she showed me what happened between you and Rage..." She looked at him blankly. Silver glareed at Quintus and yelled,

"Don't you EVER mention that name!" Kyla stared at Quintus with dead eyes,

"... Really... I... I made a mistake. Yes. I made a mistake. Now I'm gonna be punished... I don't wanna be punished..." she seemed to forget that the others were still here.

After a moment, Quintus stared at Kyla and also started ignoring everyone else. He was using what little energy he had left to focus on Kyla's mind. He blinked once and Silver gasped. Quintus's eyes had turned sky blue. Almost exactly like Kyla's. But in Quintus's mind, he wasn't even there anymore. Like before, he had gone to Kyla's mind, but this time of his own free will, and this time into Kyla's Nightmare world.

He started walking around. It was full of gory things. Guts, blood, and a heart in chains that was pumping weakly. He shuddered at the sight.

"GET OVER HERE YOU CRUDDY BITCH!" A voice shouted. A punching noise was heard.

"OW!"

*Thump*

"I just need to see if you will like some medicine."

*Stab*

"Please... stop..." He heard Kyla's voice plead.

*Punch*

"Another day for your dose."

*Stab*

Quintus shuddered again. He looked around for actual Kyla instead of these horrible noises.

He found her cowering beneath the Chimera EXE had shown him. He was kicking her repeatedly as she squeaked in pain. Quintus's wings snapped open in anger. He flew up to the memory Chimera and Kyla. Kyla lifted her head up and saw Quintus with his wings open. She screamed and curled up into a little ball.

Rage stopped his kicking when he received a face full of Chaos spears.

"Hey! Stop it!" Quintus shouted as he threw another. Rage dodged it with ease,

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped. Quintus glanced over to Kyla. Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. Quintus glanced back at the Chimera.

"Why are you beating this poor child?" He growled. The Chimera crossed his arms and smirked, "She's four years younger then me and she makes so many mistakes. This kid has no idea what happens when you make mistakes."

Quintus growled.

"Under that logic, I'm five hundred years older than you, and you just made a BIG mistake buddy." He said, and he took to the air with the Chimera close behind.

Rage zoomed up to Quintus and punched him all the way back to the ground. He smirked,

"I'm the guardian of the Demons of Hell. No one can beat me. Not even a god~"

Quintus struggled. This can't be happening! He's way stronger than that-

Oh yeah; some of his energy is gone.

"…Rage~"

The Chimera turned to Kyla and yelled,

"What do you want, brat?" A butcher knife formed into her hand. A sadistic smile stretched her cheeks. Blood tears poured from her eyes.

"QuInTuS~ dOn'T lOoK~" She said. Quintus didn't know what she meant, but he closed his eyes tightly. He felt Rage getting pulled off him and he started to hear screams of murder. The silence was filled with a big splat. He still had his eyes closed.

"YoU mAy OpEn ThEm NoW~" Quintus opened his eyes and he found Rage not moving. He was on the ground, with his insides scattered on the ground. Kyla looked at him with a smile, and licked the blood off the knife.

Quintus looked in horror at the sight before him.

Then he felt something bad. Very, very bad.

His Gauntlet appeared on his hand, but on the opposite hand than usual. The glove was also pitch black with four small blades coming out of the knuckles. He looked down and saw his fur turning black also. Uncontrollable anger was bubbling within him and he realized what was happening.

Kyla's energy was affecting him. Just before his mind was lost to the anger he saw his wings turn jet black and scaled. He grew fangs and his eyes were black with white for the pupil now. Demonic Quintus had risen.

Kyla grinned,

"Oh My. I gUeSs ThE pLaN hAs WoRkEd~" Demonic Quintus smirks at her.

"One would believe so." He said. But then he flickered, normal Quintus appearing for a split second.

"Kyla _(Static)_ Are _(Static)_ Doing?" He asked as he flickered back and forth.

"Shut it, you!" Demonic said once he took control again.

**Back with the others…**

They all stared at the two. The just stood there. Like they were dead. Silver walked up to them and touched Quintus' shoulder.

"DON-" Sonic tried to stop him, but he and Silver got sucked in. The found themselves staring at Kyla's back and a flickering Quintus.

"Kyla _(Static)_ Why?"

"I said shut up!" Demonic said. He stopped flicking completely. Kyla smirked,

"StOp CaLlInG mE kYlA. It'S EXE~"

Silver's eyes widened. He remember this day…but… Quintus wasn't there.

Quintus fought his way out one more time and his eyes widened when he saw Silver and Sonic.

"Guys _(Static)_ out now! Kyla's _(Static)_ turning me _(Static)_ my Demonic form! RUN!" Then he disappeared, and did not reappear. Period. Sonic and Silver both jumped back as Demonic turned towards them, his sharp teeth glinting in the nightmare light.

"YoU hEaRd ThE hEdGeHoG~ rUn WhIlE yOu StIlL cAn." He said.

Sonic grabbed Silver's hand and started running. But Sonic was slower than ever!

"No! Oh NO!" Sonic yelled in panic. Silver glanced over his shoulder and saw Demonic Quintus charging at them with EXE following. Silver's eyes widened even more and he used his Psychokinesis to make the duo go high into the blackness.

Bad choice. EXE was right above their heads,

"HoW aBoUt A gAmE!" She shouted before she dropped her foot onto Silver's head and made the two hedgies fall. Demonic kicked high as they came towards him, so they went flying in the air again.

Demonic held his hands like the Kamehameha, but that was definitely NOT Goku's move. Instead, he launched thousands of small black chaos spears, and all of them made their mark. The two hedgehogs flew off into the distance, and EXE turned around and punched them as they came around all the way.

"Kyla, please stop." Silver pleaded. EXE laughed.

"I tOlD yOu~ My NaMe Is EXE!" She shouted.

Silver tried to get up, but EXE planted a foot on his back, pinning him down. Demonic comes over and does the same to Sonic. EXE grins,

"YoU tWo ArE sO pAtHeTiC!" She snapped.

Demonic grinned also.

"ShAlL wE fInIsH tHeM tHeN?" He asked. EXE's smile got even wider.

"WiTh PlEaSsUrE~" They both took their feet off the hedgehogs and EXE turned Silver over. She held the knife to his heart and smiled,

"It WaS fUn WhIlE iT lAsTeD~ ByE bYe!" EXE was about to plunge that knife in his chest. But in Silver's eyes, she flashed to Kyla. He bruised eye and bloody nose and her tears falling.

"No…" She echoed. Silver's eyes widened and then quickly wrapped his arms around EXE. The knife stabbed his shoulder blade and the pain was incrassating. But he didn't care. EXE growled,

"LeT gO! LET GO!"

Demonic took out the sword he had used earlier to heal Kyla, only it was black with white around the edges, and he stabbed Silver's arm, yet still the hedgehog did not let go. In the moment of confusion Sonic slid from under Quintus and spin dashed at EXE. She blocked it of course, but she had to remove her knife from Silver. Silver _did_ let go from that. Having the knife taken out was way worse than having it stabbed in. Demonic pointed his sword at Sonic, and a dark laser shot out and hit him in the chest. Sonic fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Silver and he were both unconscious.

EXE and Demonic tower over the two heroes. EXE smirks,

"NoW, tHeY sHaLl-" EXE stops mid sentence and falls to her knees, shaking.

"Oh YoU'vE gOt To Be KiDdInG mE!" She looks at her hands,

"I'vE... I'vE mAdE a MiStAkE." Her eyes start fading to blue.

Demonic blinked, and he flickered to Quintus, then back.

"No! I wIlL NOT bE sEaLeD aWaY aGaIn!" He shouted. As he flickered more and more, he picked up his sword.

"**FINE!** BuT i'M tAkInG yOu WiTh Me. DiE, hEdGeHoGs!" He screamed, and he swung the sword at Sonic's neck and-

Kyla jumped in the way and her chest was slashed open. Demonic's eye's widened.

Then he flashed back to Quintus and the blade of his sword turned back to gold. He quickly withdrew it from Kyla's stomach and threw it away as far as he could. He grabbed Kyla by the shoulders and shook her just as his fangs disappeared.

"No KyLa! I'm SoRry. Oh My GoDs, What've I done!?" He panicked. Kyla blinked and mumbled something. Quintus looked at her.

"What?" He asked and he leaned in to hear.

"... I'm sorry... Quintus... It's for... the best..." She smiled at him weakly,

"Tell Silver... it was fun... while it... lasted..." Then she went limp.

A single tear fell from Quintus's eye, and it landed in the middle of the scar. Quintus's fur was changing, but differently this time. It didn't just turn black, it also flared to red, then purple, then green, then pure white, then other random colors, like Hyper form, but one whole color at a time. Basically he was a hedgehog kaleidoscope at the moment. His wings kept changing from eagle, to dragon, to angel, to phoenix (I swear there's a difference between them.) and back again as one of his hands had the Demon fist that turned him into Demonic and the other wore the Golden Gauntlet that allowed him to turn into his divine form. He opened his still changing wings and he took off into the sky and flew off at the speed of light. He passed above the two still living hedgehogs multiple times, creating what looked like a more colorful northern lights.

Silver winced and opened his eyes. He looked up to the sky and sees the colors. He looks and finds Sonic staring at it in awe. Silver notices Kyla and his eyes widened in horror.

Silver ran over to Kyla as Quintus did something he had only done twice before. He warped to another universe, yet he stayed in the same place. Then he warped to another, and another, and another, still staying Kyla's mind and all the other worlds at once. Now he was creating many colors in many worlds all at once.

* * *

IN PONYVILLE...  
Teddy pointed at something in the sky.

"Is that... Quintus?" She asked.

* * *

IN CANTERLOT...  
Celestia looked up at the sky

"Sister, did you set off the Aurora Borealis again?" She asked.

"What? No." Luna said.

"Then what it that?" Celestia asked.

* * *

IN MOBIUS  
a black fox looked up to the sky as color emerged.

"Eh?"

"Do you see that?" A sand colored hedgehog asked a lime green one. He nodded.

* * *

STILL MOBIUS

Two brown hedgehogs and a red hedgehog look up to the skies, seeing the beautiful colors explode.

* * *

BACK TO PONYVILLE  
Teddy glances at Quintus' unmoving body and back to the sky.

"How..."

IN SEVERAL OT

* * *

HER WORLDS, PEOPLE (Not necessarily hedgehogs, ponies, or even humans) HAD THE SAME REACTION

But then Quintus's adrenaline faded, and the sadness creeped in. Still going at Mach speeds, his fur slowly stops changing colors, and turning gray. He stopped existing in one world, then another, then another, until he was only in Equestria and Mobius, no longer in Kyla's mind. Then his trail effect started turning gray too, and his wings decided to stay as those of an eagle's, and the feathers slowly fell off, one by one. Eventually he lost momentum and he crash-landed into two very important places: Angel Island where Knuckles was, and into the top tower of Canterlot castle. The Quintus by Teddy and the other mane Seven disappeared.

"What the?" Shadow asked.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Where...

_._

.

.

Am I?

Blue eyes look curiously around the room, which was covered in mirrors. When she got up, her reflections showed. But they were her Dark, Demon, and EXE forms. They were all slamming on the other side of the mirrors. Kyla jumped and bumped into a mirror. She quickly turned and froze. Her reflection was different... Her reflection was someone else. She had long brown hair, messy bangs and the same blue eyes Kyla had. She wore a red sweater, blue jeans and heavy boots. Kyla moved her arm up; the girl moved her arm up. When she waved, the girl waved back. Then the place started shaking.

_'What's Going on?'_ Kyla thought as the vibrations caused the other mirrors to break... but the reflection who seemed to be someone else smiled at her before shattering away.

Kyla's eyes widened as colors escape from the broken mirrors. They surround her and wrap around her arms and legs. She got pulled into a swirling vortex and found herself snapping her eyes open.

* * *

Quintus, meanwhile, was just lying among the rubble he had created, showing no signs of moving anytime _ever _when three individuals came to him at once. A red Echidna, a white Alicorn, and a dark blue Alicorn.

"Ugh..." Quintus muttered, but still he did not move. His fur turned a darker shade of gray and a few more feathers fell from his wings.

"What happened here?" Knuckles asked.

"He has drained himself." Celestia said, "We need to regenerate him."

Luna, out of curiosity, walked over to Quintus and put her horn against his forehead in an attempt to enter his dreamscape. What she saw horrified her. It was not from beasts or nightmare creatures, but a lack thereof.

She saw nothing. Just a dull grayness flowing through his mind. A lack of thought. Just pure emptiness and sadness.

"Sister, regeneration will not help him. Nothing is wrong with his body, but his mind is in dangerous territory. He has lost the will to survive." She said after stepping back. Celestia's eyes widened.

"B-but, why?" She asked, horrified. Luna placed her horn on Quintus' forehead again, trying to get an answer.

She delved into his sub consciousness and found herself in a dull gray plain, with dull gray grass, and a dull gray sky. In the distance she could see an oak tree approximately the size of Canterlot palace, but its leaves were falling away at an alarming rate.

Seeing as it was the only thing around in the plains, Luna flew over to the tree. At its base she saw a hedgehog. His fur was yellow and he had blue highlights, and he was just leaning against the tree. Not sleeping, not looking around, nothing. Just sitting against it, his eyes staring into space. Luna waved a hoof in front of the hedgehog, and got nothing in response.

"Hello? Are you there? Speak to me!" Luna said. The hedgehog did nothing, and Luna turned away, getting ready to leave, when she heard him move. She turned back and saw that he was pointing at something. She looked at where he was pointing and saw something glowing green among the branches. She reached forwards and pressed her horn against it, then gasped as she was sucked into a memory.

She finds herself surrounded in darkness. But, she sees herself about to stab Sonic. Wait. She was looking at Quintus' point of view...

"FINE! BuT i'M tAkInG yOu WiTh Me. DiE, hEdGeHoGs!" He screamed, and he swung the sword at Sonic's neck and Kyla jumped in the way and her chest was slashed open. Luna's eye's widened.

Then she was sucked away from there back to when the Dark ones had killed Jessica. Luna saw the human next to her being lifted into the air. She extended a hand as if to grab her when suddenly the dark spears came out and killed her. The human landed in front of her and muttered something, and then Luna was thrown back into the darkness.

"They both died." Quintus's voice echoed around her.

"I was created to protect people. And yet in my first year of life the girl whom I had started to like was killed right in front of me. And even now, today, I killed someone. There's just no point for me to continue. Goodbye." He said, and Luna's vision faded back to the destroyed rubble around her.

"Sister, what happened?" Celestia asked.

Luna was shaking. She plopped down to the ground,

"He doesn't want to live... because he killed two people... One, he loved, another, his friend..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyla was running around, looking for Quintus. When everyone was in awe of the orioles, Kyla snuck away. Now, she's trying to figure out where Quintus was. She tripped over a root and face planted into the ground. She didn't move for a second, but then she lifted her head up.

"Quintus..." She whispered,

"QUINTUUUUUUUSS!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Against all odds, her shout was carried all the way to Angel Island/Canterlot palace. Quintus's ear twitched.

Knuckles noticed this and looked at Quintus. His eyes moved, and he blinked, returning his eyes to their deep brown color. Knuckles poked Celestia and pointed at him. Celestia's eyes widened.

"Quickly, while he is conscious of thought. We must help him." She said. Knuckles nodded and ran to the altar where the Master emerald was. He brought it forth to Quintus and grabbed Quintus's wrist, puting his palm against the gem.

"By the power of the master Emerald and the Chaos within, please restore this hedgehog to his normal state!" Knuckles shouted. Luna looked up as the Emerald's glow filled the room. When it cleared, a fully colored Quintus was standing there with his completely feathered wings. He smiled and opened those re-feathered wings.

"Thanks Mr. The echidna!" He shouted before taking off at a speed that put his earlier record to shame. He went so fast as to say he made the light seem slow, and yet he managed to stop right where Kyla was. Almost. Three newly broken trees and a faceplant were involved in his stopping, but he did. He looked up from the dirt he had landed in at Kyla just as she opened her mouth to shout again.

"QUINT-." she started, but then she saw him on the ground in front of her.

Her eyes widened. He waved,

"Sup."

Kyla's smile grew and she hopped to her feet. She grabbed Quintus by the neck and started giving him a noogie.

"Don't SCARE me like that!" She said while laughing. Quintus smiled.

Thank every god that she wasn't mad at- wait...

"Kyla, how did you, you know, live? Your life force faded away right in front of me. Not that I'm complaining or anything." He said quickly. Kyla thought about it.

"I'm not exactly sure. I found myself in this big room full of mirrors; only my reflections were my Dark, demon, and EXE forms. They started trying to break the glass and I jumped back, and then I saw a different reflection. It wasn't me, but it was. A human with eyes like mine, a red sweater, blue jeans, and brown hair. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the room started shaking and all the mirrors broke, but the human one smiled at me before shattering, and then I woke up and snook away to try and find you." She explained.

Quintus put a hand on his chin. It didn't seem like any afterlife HE had been to or heard of. Kyla smiled brightly,

"But I'm glad you're alive. The energy I devoured vanished." Quintus laughed lightly.

"Oh! I also remembered something!"

"What?"

"I forgot I can travel with portals." Kyla said. They both laughed a bit at that, but then Quintus got serious.

"I'm uh, sorry for making you die momentarily." He said.

Kyla giggled,

"It's ok. Now."

She got serious and clapped her hands together.

A circle of Zodiac symbols appeared under her feet. Quintus took a step back. Kyla raised her hands into the air and her eyes turned fully blue.

Rays of light appeared from her hands and they zapped at the sky, making the same symbols appear. But, instead of sucking in Kyla, Quintus and the others, eight figures fell from the sky, scattered across Equestria. One started falling towards them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He landed in the middle of them face first. Kyla gasped,

"Oh no! I made a mistake!" The figure pushed himself off the ground and he rubbed his head. He seemed to be wearing climber clothing and he had a pickaxe.

Quintus took out his sword and charged a ramped up chaos spear.

"Any idea who he is?" He asked as he pondered what would happen if he mixed the chaos spear INTO his sword.

The guy lifts his head. He was a pure white hedgehog with drawn eyes and mouth. It looked like mud. He panicked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I-I do something bad?" He asked. Kyla stared at him,

"Who are you?" She asked. He turned his head to her,

"Who? Me? Oh. I'm the Climber."

Quintus was about to ask if that was his real name when he realized that was a stupid question. There were individuals around the universe with weird names.

"Do you know where you came from before we accidentally brought you here?" He asked as he made the chaos spear fade and he sheathed his sword.

Climber scratched his helmeted head,

"Well, I was in the Castle of Nations amusement park with Karl and Sally, but then this shiny thing appeared and we started falling. On my way down, I felt actual pain. Now, here I am."

Quintus tilted his head to the side.

"Actual pain? As in, you don't normally feel pain?" He asked.

Climber nodded,

"Yeah. I am a mannequin."

Quintus shrugged.

"I guess it isn't as strange as a living pony doll or wolves made of timber or fat men who somehow manage to make entire robot armies without anyone noticing." He said. Climber shrugged.

"Guess not." He said.

Then Climber gasped and jumped to his feet,

"Sally! Karl! I need to find them!" He exclaimed. Kyla tilted a brow,

"Why?"

"Karl might kill someone and Sally's gonna get hurt!"

"That seems like a perfectly good reason to me. Let's try where one of those people fell. You don't mind if _I_ do the teleportation this time, do you Kyla?" Quintus asked.

Kyla nodded,

"But not now. We need to search for those other seven people." She said. Climber tilted a brow,

"Others fell from the sky too?" Kyla nods.

"Eight fell when I tried to get us and a few of our friends home." She said. A thought suddenly struck Quintus.

"Hold on, I have to check something." He said. He opened his wings and flew upwards to get a better view.

"Oh no." He said when he managed to get high enough to see everything. Equestria and Mobius were still mixed together. Angel Island was hovering above Canterlot while green hill zone looped through Everfree and Downtown Station Square mixed with Ponyville.

"Lyra's gonna have a field day." He thought before flying back down.

"Kyla, I uh, also made a mistake." He said.

She started panicking,

"What? What did you do?"

"I kinda combined... Mobius and Equestria." He said. Kyla's eyes widened,

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Quintus was kind of embarrassed right now.

"Well, I was upset. Ticked off gods can do a lot. I probably could've combined more worlds, if I really wanted to. It might have been why your teleportation failed too. You tried to warp us out of one dimension and into another, but Mobius is literally only a mile away." Quintus said.

Kyla's arms drooped,

"Great. This is worse than I thought... We need to find the other seven, take them back to their universe, and then figure out how to separate Mobius and Equestria."

Quintus waved off that last part.

"I should be able to put them back if I have a power source, like the master emerald, or if I have some help." He said.

"OK, but we still need to find the other seven and get them back to their universe." Kyla said.

Quintus nodded,

"Yeah." He said. Kyla looked over to Climber,

"I guess we'll help you."

"Really? Thank you!" He said, and he hugged Kyla, who blushed. He let go and started walking in a random direction,

"Lets go!" He said. Kyla looked at her hands,

"He's so soft... like a pillow."

Quintus flapped his wings like a hummingbird's and hovered off after Climber. Kyla eventually shrugged and ran after them.

The three of them traveled a little until they heard someone screaming,

"MOMMY!" Climber froze, "That sounds like... Sally!" He exclaimed, and he started running. Kyla and Quintus followed.

"MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Quintus readied a chaos spear as the reached a clearing. They made it to a clearing and found a little girl cornered by a bunch of robots.

"MOMMY!" She screamed. Before Quintus or Kyla could react, Climber charged at the robots and destroyed each and every one of them with his pickaxe. After the last robot, the little white hedgehog with blonde hair ran up to Climber and hugs him tightly.

"Mommy! You came!" She cheered. Climber smiled and patted her head. Kyla and Quintus' jaws dropped. Quintus had a few thousand questions racing through his mind right now, the biggest one being,

"_Mommy_?" But he didn't ask that aloud, though he could tell Kyla was thinking the same thing. Climber looked over to the two and shrugged,

"Well, me and Karl did create her." Kyla and Quintus' jaws were to the ground now. Then Kyla fell to the ground with a nose bleed. Quintus looked at her.

"Kyla? Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling down. Kyla hopped back to her feet. She covered her nose with her hands,

"How does a MALE furthermore and MANNIQUIN make a child!?" She shouted. Climber looked confused.

"Uhh, magic?" He suggested. Quintus had tried to keep the thoughts of that away, but Kyla had shouted them throughout the forest, and he got an

'OK I have to barf now.' Face. Climber still looked confused,

"Uh, we took a sewing machine and started sewing. At least, I think that's what that object was called." Quintus understood now, but the thoughts of 'impurity' were still bouncing around his mind. Sally let go of Climber and takes out a lumberjack axe. She stood protectively in front of him.

"You better not hurt my Mommy!" She said. Her one eye glared at them. Quintus took out his sword and pointed it at the girl, then he threw it behind himself and it impaled a tree. He held up his empty hands.

"Do I look like a villain to you?" He asked. She blinked in surprise, but smiled.

"Yay! New friends!" She puts down the axe. She took off her maroon beanie and started straitening her hair out with her fingers.

"My name is Sally. What's yours?"

"I'm Quintus. Nice to meet you Sally." Quintus said. Kyla still had her hand over her nose, but she managed to say,

"I'm Kyla. Nice to meet you."

Sally smiled widely, but it disappeared.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked and looked up to Climber. He shrugged,

"I don't know. But we'll find him." He said, smiling sweetly at the child. Quintus also smiled.

"And we'll help." He said. Kyla nodded. The small group ventured on for the other six. When they continued walking, they heard screams and slashes and blood splattering.

Quintus readied a chaos spear and his sword somehow appeared in his hand. He didn't like the possibilities of what was going on. When they got closer to Ponyville, they found houses on fire and ponies running for their dear lives.

They saw Teddy with her butcher knife in her mouth and a leg missing.

A hedgehog with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and an orange trench coat with a grey scar on his left eye. He smiled evilly.

"What's wrong, little dolly? You look like you're dying!" He mocked. Teddy growled at him and charged. He took a black sword and slashed her chest, causing fluff to go flying.

The hedgehog was going to decapitate the element of insanity but his sword was knocked aside when Quintus threw his blade at him. This of course meant that he missed what he was aiming for, but it still helped. The hedgehog turned and showed an annoyed smile,

"My, my, someone is feisty." Quintus nodded and took out twin katanas from behind his back.

"Any particular reason you're trying to kill-." He stopped to think about how to describe Teddy. 'Friend' wasn't really it.

"-A good acquaintance of mine?" He asked. Yeah, that was it.

"She was trying to stop me from killing some creatures that looked like humanoid hed-" Suddenly he noticed Sally and Climber. His smile faltered,

"... Sally? Climber?" He asked. Sally smiled.

"Daddy!" She cheered. Quintus glared at the hedgehog, whom he guessed to be Karl.

"Mind putting the sword down?" Quintus asked.

"You first." Karl said. Quintus slowly drops his swords. Karl did the same. Sally ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy!" She cheered. He smiled warmly at her,

"How's Daddy's little dolly?" Sally giggled. Teddy glares at him,

"Family or not, I'm killing you..." She threatened. Karl laughed,

"I'm a statue, so it's gonna be hard to kill me." Quintus pointed at his gold sword, the one he had thrown.

"Well, that sword is indestructible, immune to magic, and the blade will never get dull. Also, I just freaking merged two planets out of anger. I can't blow up a statue? Or at least help somepony blow up a statue?" He asked. Sally stood protectively in front of Karl.

"You stay away from my Daddy!" she snapped. Quintus once again pointed his swords at them, and then threw them into the air, making them impale themselves into the ground a few feet away. He took out another sword, this one double edged, and he threw it into the air. He even made Kyla's and Teddy's butcher knives appear, and he chucked them into the horizon.

"Have I made my point yet? I'm not saying I'm GOING to kill him, just warning him that I am fully able to." He said. Karl patted Sally's shoulder. He turned his head to his black sword.

"Arma!" He shouted. The black sword morphed into a raven with red eyes. The raven flew over to Sally and landed on her head. Sally smiled,

"Heya Arma! Did Daddy try to kill?" Silence.

"Seriously? You edged him on?" Silence. Sally laughed,

"You devious bird." Meanwhile, Teddy was sitting limply on the ground.

"Little help? And also, I LIKED THAT BUTCHER KNIFE!" She yelled at Quintus. Suddenly, a butcher knife came out of the sky from the opposite direction Quintus had chucked it and it clonked her on the head.

"Ouch." She said.

"Your welcome." Quintus said before he turned back to Sally,

"Um, how can you understand the silence from the bird?" He asked. Sally and Karl tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"Arma talks." Sally said.

"We shouldn't be surprised. Only me and Sally understand Arma." Karl said.

"Ah. I'm not going to go into detail about the voices I can hear when no one else can, it would seem unhealthy. So, the bird sword was asking you to kill the other hedgehogs?" He asked.  
Kyla suddenly gasped.

"I just remembered! We left Sonic and Silver after we, well, attacked them." She said. Quintus face palmed,

"Well darn." He said. Teddy hobbled over,

"They went into the forest. They heard a scream and this psycho," she points to Karl, "Was following them."

"Well Climber, we've found your family. Teddy, you may want to see Rarity about your limbs, Kyla we have to find them and hope Sonic doesn't bleed to death.

"And Silver." Kyla added.

"Yeah, Silver too." Quintus agreed.

"So, you're just leaving then? Leaving me with a psychopathic statue?" Teddy asked.

"You also have a manikin and somewhat of a doll." Quintus said, opening his wings.

"Wait!" Sally said, "I'm coming with you!" Before Quintus could say something, Sally said,

"Mommy will keep Daddy in check." Kyla shrugged,

"Ok."

"Can you run Sally?" Quintus asked.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"I'm not talking like playing tag running, I'm talking, _'Oh my goodness that hedgehog just broke the sound barrier!'_ running." Quintus said. Sally nodded,

"I'm as fast as Mommy! He's really fast!" She jumps to a tree branch and jumps tree to tree in sound breaking speed. Kyla sighed,

"I guess I have to ride with you..." She said. Quintus shrugged.

"Would you prefer if you held on as I flew instead?" He asked. Kyla took a moment to think about that.

"Know what? I'm ok with a piggy back ride." She said. Quintus gave her a boost onto his shoulders.

"Ready Sally?" He asked. Sally nodded.

"Let's go then!" He shouted.

"Please don't go so- HIIIIIIIIIGH!" Kyla yelled as Quintus flaps his wings in the air and he watched Sally jump tree to tree.

Kyla held on to Quintus' neck really tightly,

"TOOHIGHTOOHIGHTOOHIGHTOOHIGH!" Quintus quickly lowered his altitude so he was just above the trees.

"Better, O one with an iron grip?" Quintus asked as he felt two hand shaped marks on his neck. Kyla shook her head no.

"Would you rather me go below the tree line and have to dodge all the trees as they came at us? It's actually pretty fun, but it might be hard with a passenger." Quintus said.

"Actually, I'm fine right here." Kyla said after a moment. They hear a yell,

"S-stay away from me!"

"Kid, we're here to help you!"

"Put the water magic down!" Quintus slowed down.

"Sally, Kyla, did you hear that?"  
Kyla nodded and he saw Sally waved up at him.

"Let's go check." He said and he flew down to see an aquamarine colored fish boy. His bangs nearly covered his fully obsidian eyes. Sonic and Silver were a few feet away from him.

"Now," Sonic said, "Put the water magic down."

The fish boy didn't listen and threw a spear of water at Sonic. Sally jumps in front of the spear and it stabbed her. But she ignores it and threw her arms around the boys neck,

"Mizuno!" She cried. Quintus landed and Kyla jumped off his back.

"Kyla?" Silver asked.

"What?" Kyla asked. Sonic noticed her too.

"You're not dead!" Silver exclaimed. Quintus turned around to look at him.

"I'm not dead either, thanks for checking." He said. Silver glared at him.

"You're the reason she almost died in the first place!" He shouted. Quintus waves his hands up in defense,

"It's not my fault!" He yelled. Silver was about to protest, but Kyla cleared her throat at them,

"Um, we got a fish-boy and doll-girl over there." The aqua-blue boy and white-girl stare at them in confusion.

"Fish boy?" The boy asked.

"Doll girl?" Sally asked. Kyla went over to them and kneels to their height.

"Sorry. Who are you?" She asks the boy.

"M-Mizuno..."He said. Kyla smiled slightly,

"Well, Mizuno, it seems like your a friend of Sally." She said.

Sally hugged him tighter,

"Yup! He helped me through the Law of Talos tournament! Before..." She trailed off.

"Before what?" Quintus asked.

"Before Daddy stabbed him. Daddy promised to help Mizu, but he stabbed him." She cleared her throat and started to talk like Karl,

"'Here's the deal, help us and we'll help you.' *stab* Deary me, Arma, how could you do that?' His voice dripped with sarcasm, 'You naughty bird.'" She plopped to the ground.

"Mizu, Chimbley, Rellik, Steffi, Benzene, Miss Annie and Mister Ginger hate Daddy..." Sally said. Quintus thought about it.

"I used to know a guy like that." He said.

"Really? What was his name?" Kyla asked.

"Winnie the pooh." Quintus said.

"…Should I be concerned?" Kyla asked.

"Nah, he isn't in this story." Quintus said. Sally tilted her head to the side,

"What's a 'Whinny the Poo'?" She asked. Quintus started to explain,

"He's a bear who isn't Mobian Bazitran or Equestrian. He really likes honey and murder." He said.

"What's honey?" Sally asked. Quintus was going to answer before he realized it would just lead to infinite questions about bees and trees and other stuff.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later. So, Mizu, why were you Silver and Sonic fighting?" Quintus asked.

Sally glared at him, "Nobody calls him Mizu but me!" Mizuno sighed,

"I was wounded, and I thought they were going to attack me... It's hard to trust anyone nowadays for me..."

"My apologies, Sally. Did you, perchance, fall from the sky to get your injury Mizuno?" Quintus asked. Mizuno nodded after a moment.

"Yeah. There were these weird Zodiac signs and suddenly I found myself way up high." He said.

"Sorry, that was me. I was trying to get us home but SOMEBODY combined or planet with this one." Kyla said. Sonic and Silver looked shocked,

"OUR PLANET IS HERE!?"

Quintus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uh, after I _accidentally_ killed Kyla, I flew around, leaving a multicolored trail behind me. Maybe you saw it, but anyway, while I did that, I teleported to multiple worlds, including Mobius, and I existed everywhere and everywhen, but then I fell, and I somehow left Mobius and Equestria together. As I laid in the rubble I created on Angel Island my fur started turning gray and my feathers fell off until I heard a voice. It was Kyla, shouting my name. I flew there after Knuckles gave me a little help with the Master Emerald, and we were all happy the other wasn't dead, then Kyla tried to teleport us home, but since Mobius was NOT galaxies away, she warped other people here." Quintus explained.

"YOU FREAKING COMBINED MOBIUS AND EQUESTRIA!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Then why are we here?" Mizuno asked.

"I tried to get us home, as Quintus said, but the Zodiac Gem portal teleported you two and six others. So far, we found four." Kyla said.

"Who are the four?"

"Karl, Climber, You and Sally."

"Who're Karl and Climber?"

"My Mommy and Daddy!" Sally happily explained.

"I'm still a little creeped out by that." Kyla muttered as Silver and Sonic exchanged confused glances.

"We'll show you." Quintus said. The group returned to Rarity's home and found Teddy and Rarity tied up. Karl was sitting in a seat in the corner of the room while talking to Arma.

Climber was trying to untie Rarity.

"Daddy, did you tie up the ponies?" Sally asked as Silver used his Psychokinesis to untie Teddy.

"Who, me? I would never do such a thing." He said with a smile. Sally didn't look amused,

"You're lying again."

She turned and tackled Climber,

"Mommy! Daddy is lying, isn't he?"

Climber quivered,

"Uh... yeah."

Teddy picked up her butcher knife and looked at it, then back at Karl's head.

"Teddy, just so you know, I don't think it's wise to do that." Quintus said.

"You can read minds?" Teddy asked.

"No, I can only tell when they're lying. I just know from the look on your face." Quintus said. Silver stared at Sally,

"Wait? Did she call that man Mommy?" Quintus nodded while Kyla shuddered a bit.

"You see Silver, when a Manikin and a Statue love each other very much, they get a sewing machine and create a living doll girl. Understand?" He asked.

Silver nodded,

"I understand." He said calmly. Sonic's eye was twitching. But before Sonic could shout something neither of us Authors would be comfortable writing down, he thought of something.

"Hey, where'd Shadow go? He was there when the sky lit up from Quintus, but he just disappeared. Where was he when we were fighting Omigi? He's just been flickering in and out of existence, as it seems." Sonic said.

"Hi faker." A voice said from behind him.

Sonic jumped and almost did a karate chop to Shadow's head, but Shadow caught his hand.

"Easy there." he said.

"Then don't come out of nowhere!"

Kyla sighed and notices someone behind Shadow. He was a dirty brown cat. He wore a large hat and he was holding... a chimney sweep.

He turned his head to her,

"Oi! Quite starin'!" He said in a thick British accent.

**Finished! We did it! And this is a record for length on my (Quintus's) Part! Thirty-two pages! Hallelujah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eagle feathers dipped in sea green chappie 5

* * *

Quintus noticed the cat as well, and the Chimney sweep. He almost whistled a Mary Poppins related tune before everyone else noticed the cat.

"Hey Shadow, Who's that?" Silver asked. Shadow turned his head to the cat,

"He calls himself the Chimbley Sweep."

Sally grinned,

"It's Chimbley!"

Mizuno sighed,

"Fantastic."  
"Oi!" Chimbley snapped,

"Ah 'eard 'at!" Sally ran over to the cat while Mizuno took a step back. Teddy looked at everyone.

"So how come everyone has something with them that can be used as a weapon? Sally for some reason has an Ax, Climber has a pickaxe, Psychopathic Karl has Arma, and Mizuno has fancy aquatic affects." She said.

"I hope you're fully aware that you're the Element of Insanity and that you're pointing at all of us with a butcher knife." Quintus said. Teddy stared at him for a second, then put it down,

"Touché."

"Well," Karl started, "We all have weapons/powers because we live in a world where killing is really common."

"And tournaments!" Sally added.

"Is it in The Super Smash Franchise?" Quintus asked.

"... 'Franchise?'" Climber asked. Pinkie suddenly appeared on the ceiling next to Kyla.

"He's talking about the fourth wall!" She said as Kyla jumped back. Pinkie pulled a chart from the ground up to the ceiling and pointed at a label.

"You see, the super Smash franchise is a set of games where people play as different characters in battles called brawls, and-" She was going to continue, but gravity suddenly took affect and she fell.

Everyone stared at her. She hopped back to her feet.

"Wee! That was fun!" Rarity and Teddy face palmed. Karl scratched his chin.

"No. It's more like a DeviantArt Competition that is really popular. You choose as many artists as you want and they make a comic with the OC of choice and face the other artists. So far, in the End zone tournament, Climber won. In Law of Talos, I lost the final round because I got my head smashed in and died. The prizes for the tournaments are free wishes from a wishing machine. Climber never used his wish, so he wished me back."

"Sounds cool!" Quintus said, then he looked around. Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Rarity, Pinkie, Teddy, Kyla, Sally, Mizuno, Climber, Chimbley, and himself were all standing.

"How are we fitting in this room?" He asked. Suddenly everyone was extremely cramped.

"You just HAD to ask, didn't you?" Teddy asked as Sally's elbow went into her face.

"Sorry!" Sally apologized.

"Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!" Silver said.

"Sorry!" Climber said. Everyone was struggling to get out, until Karl (Somehow) shoved everybody out. Rarity found herself at the top of the pile of people.

"Uh, how did I get here?" She asked. Just then, Pinkie slipped out from under the pile, causing it to collapse.

"Ack!"

"Oomph!"

"Oi! Gerroff me!"

"Sonic, if could you GET OFF!"

"Ack! So sorry!"

"Oh dear, are you hurt?"

"I like peanut butter!"

"Kyla! Be quiet!"

"Hiya Mommy!"

"Hey Sally."

"OhheywhoareyoumynameisPinkamenaDianePiebutmostpeoplecallmePinkiePie!"

"Hi."

"Wait, where's Tails been?"

"Sonic, I somehow got shoved into Rarity's closet by some hedgehog. How I got back out, Chaos knows."

"For the love of Psychokinesis, GET OFF!" Silver shouted, and he used his power to lift everyone off of himself.

However, he accidentally threw everyone and Kyla landed in his arms and Teddy landed on his head. Sonic hit a tree and Quintus hit Sonic and Shadow hit Quintus. Climber and Chimbley are hanging on the roof and Mizuno landed in a small puddle. Sally and Pinkie stood there. They both shouted,

"WEE!"

Quintus shoved Shadow off and looked around.

"Wait, where did Rarity and Tails go- OOMPH!" Quintus exclaimed as Kitsune to the face and a unicorn landing on Silver answered his question. Karl laughed at everyone,

"My, my! I never knew living creatures were so funny!" Climber fell from the roof and landed on top of Karl.

Quintus's eyes glowed bright orange, and suddenly everyone disappeared, then reappeared standing upright, with the exception of Karl, Climber, and Silver, who appeared thirty feet above the ground and fell into a giant cake Pinkie had pulled out. Silver's head popped out of the giant pastry and he licked his finger.

"...How is it possible to make avocado flavored frosting?" He asked. Climber looked at the frosting,

"What's avocado?"

Silver sighed and turned to Karl,

"How smart are Sally and Climber?"

"Hmm, not that smart." he said dully. Pinkie dipped her hoof into the frosting and licked it.

"Weird, it was supposed to taste like cabbage!" she said. Everyone walked over to the cake as Silver climbed out.

"Dibs on the corner slice!" Quintus said. Kyla, Shadow and Silver face palmed. Quintus looked at them.

"What? It has the most frosting." He said as he took Teddy's butcher knife and cut himself a slice.

"Wait, how'd you get my butcher knife?" Teddy asked as she noticed.

"Well, I threw Kyla's knife into oblivion, so I had to use something to get myself a slice." Quintus said as he munched on a piece about as big as himself. Kyla tilted a brow,

"I have a knife?" Quintus winced and wiped the frosting off his face.

"Uh, yeah. Umm, when I was in your mind after I brought up-" He caught himself before he could say the name.

"Er, a rather nasty fellow, I found you and I attempted to fight him, and when I lost, your eyes started flowing with blood tears and you told me to look away. When I looked back again, you were holding a huge butcher knife covered in blood, and you-" Quintus shuddered.

"You uh, licked it clean." He said.

Kyla looked like she was going greener then her sea green fur.

"…What?" She ran to a bush. Silver glared at Quintus, who was also green, and not just from the frosting. Sally looked over to Quintus,

"What's a lick?" Quintus put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bush next to Kyla. Sally still looked confused. Karl sighed,

"Arma." Arma flew into his hand and puts her in his mouth, turning into a tongue.

"Fuwacha thif, Salvy." He said as Arma sticked out a little. He goes over to Climber and licks his cheek. Climber shivered and blushed madly. Sonic ran over to the bush with Kyla and Quintus.

"Guys, are you OK?" He asked. Quintus and Kyla both stood up and wiped their mouths.

"Barzul." Quintus muttered as he shook his head to clear it. Kyla sighed,

"There goes my peanut butter."

Quintus, at the thought of food, ducked back underneath the bush. Kyla sighed,

"Really?"

Quintus stood up and glared at her.

"Hey, you weren't even conscious when it happened. Those internal organs, spread across the ground... ugh, definitely NOT the best biology class." He said and shuddered.

Sally sighed and noticed a brown object in the corner of her eye. She went over to it and picked it up. A fiddle? Huh. She smiled widely and started searching for the bow. She wandered off out of town, still searching for it, before Climber noticed.

"Hey, where'd Sally go?" He asked. Karl looked up and then looked around.

"...I believe we have a problem." He said after a moment. Kyla looked over to them,

"What? What's the matter?"

"Sally's gone!" Climber panicked. Kyla sighed,

"Great. All right. How about this, you two will come with me, Quintus and Sonic. The others will stay here until we find Sally." Sonic and Quintus nodded and stretched a bit before glancing at each other.

"Bet I can fly down every street before you can even start to run." Quintus said. Sonic grinned.

"Betcha can't." He said. Kyla, Silver, and Shadow all face palmed.

"Oh no…" Kyla muttered, but by then, the two had only left a feather and a flaming trail behind. Kyla sighed and next thing she knew it, Karl started running as fast as them. Kyla's eyes widened then turned to Climber for an explanation. He shrugged in confusion and asked,

"Maybe if you hop on my back, we can catch up with them."

Kyla sighed,

"I have no choice."

She hopped on the tall mannequin, who started running.

Quintus's wings were like that of a humming bird's at the moment, and he was finding it rather hard to make all the turns.

"Hey Quintus!" Sonic shouted from next to him.

"Don't say it Sonic." Quintus growled.

"C'mon, you know I have to." Sonic complained.

"Sonic, just going to warn you that I can make Amy warp here at any given moment." Quintus said.

"...Worth it!_ You're too slow!_" Sonic said before using a boost of speed to hurry up. Quintus glared at the blue blur.

"Oh, you're on." He said, and his wings disappeared completely from the speed they were going at, and he outpaced Sonic in the blink of an eye. Sonic growled and ran after him.

* * *

Back with Sally, she was still looking for the bow when she bumped into a sky blue hedgehog. He turned and smiles at her,

"Hello!"

Sally smiled back, "Hello, mister."

"Who might you be?" The hedgehog asked.

"I'm Sally! I was looking for the bow of this fiddle. Do you have it?" She asked, holding up the instrument. He scratched his chin,

"No. But I can get you one. Here." He reached near Sally's ear a pulled out a bow. She gasped,

"Are you a magical person?"

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm Joe, by the way. Joe the Toonhog." He said. Sally titled her head to the side.

"Toonhog? What's that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm basically a Hedgehog with a few special abilities, like endurance and rubbery skin, along with super hedgehog strength which allows me to use this." Joe said, taking out a mallet that put Amy's Piko Piko to shame.

"Whoa!" Sally exclaimed. She giggled,

"I wish I had powers. Hey, do you wanna see me play the fiddle?"

Joe nodded and handed her the bow. Sally smiled and started to play the hardest song a fiddler can never do, but only Charlie Daniels can. The Devil Went Down to Georgia. She even sang the lyrics! The way she sped up her strokes was impossible! Joe thought that she might catch the strings on fire! She was doing excellently, and it really did look like the fiddle was going to burst into flames.

And actually, after a moment, a spark somehow came off the fiddle and flew over to him.

"No wait don't use fire by-!" Joe started, but too late. The spark touched his fur, and a mushroom cloud explosion lit the area.

When the smoke cleared, a soot-covered toonhog could be seen, and he dryly coughed. Sally giggled.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" she said. Joe wiped some soot off his face.

"Please don't use fire by me. That was only the _extra_ gun powder that leaks out of my explosives." He said. Sally's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Do you have a match?" She asked. Joe stepped back,

"Um... No. Anyways, do you know any other fiddle songs?"

She nods, "I know how to do a Movgart song on a fiddle."

"You mean Mozart."

"Yeah, him."

Joe smiled.

"Well, play on then. Wait, before you do, I'm somewhat hungry." He said. He reached behind himself and pulled a sack out. He opened it and pulled out assorted plates of food, much more food than the bag seemed capable of holding.

"Is that a magic backpack?" Sally asked. Joe shook his head.

"Nah, It's a Snack bag I got from my cousin Wakko Warner a year or two ago." He said as he found what he was looking for underneath a plate of sushi: A Chocolate bar. He put everything back and unwrapped the Choco, then took a bite out of the bar.

"You may continue." He said. Sally presses the horse haired strings onto the metal picks, when she heard, "Sally! I knew I heard the fiddle!" Karl slides down the small hill and spots Joe. He smiles, "Why hello. Who might you be?" Joe smiled as well.  
"I'm Joe. Joe the Toonhog. Who would you be?" He asked. Sally smiled.

"Daddy!" she said, walking over to him.

"I'm Karl, Sally's father." Karl said. Joe smiled,

"Aw, how cute!"

Karl's scarred eye twitched.

"Yes… Cute."

Sally laughed. "Hey Daddy, maybe you can play the violin for him!"

"But sadly I don't have one." He stretched his arms,

"I'd kill for one."

Joe got a nasty feeling in his gut at the word 'kill', and that either meant the candy bar had expired too many years ago, or something rather nasty was about to happen. A raven fluttered to Karl's shoulder.

"Hiya Arma!" Sally said cheerily, completely irrelevant of the fact that Joe and Karl were staring each other down. Karl smiled,

"Ah yes. This is Arma. I bet she's delighted to meet you~" Behind Joe, an outline of a wolf hiding in the bushes appeared. Karl's eye twitched,

"Well then, I'll be going. You two have fun! Don't let cloth-guy, shy-pins, speedy González, and birdy find you." He walked away, but Arma flew over to Sally and rested on her head. Silence. Sally smiled,

"You're staying? Yay!"

Joe didn't even question it. Silent bird, whatever. Just like his friend Wile E.

"Wait, so your father left you without even questioning the fact that you wandered off to play a fiddle with a stranger? Not that I'm a stranger now. We go back, like, twenty minutes." Joe said, looking at his watch. Sally shrugged,

"Well, he left Arma with me. So that means she's gonna keep an eye on me."

Joe nodded.

"OK. Hey, do you know a hedgehog named Quintus? I got warped here by some weird Constellation portal, and I'm pretty sure he was associated with it." He said.

"Oh! That portal thingy Kyla made?" Sally asked. Joe tilted his head to the side.

"I can't say I know who Kyla is. Is she a friend of Quintus'?" He asked. Sally nodded. Suddenly they saw an explosion in town.

"OK, that was probably Quintus. Let's go." Joe said, and he and Sally walked off with Arma flying along. They started searching for them, and found a blue hedgehog and a yellow god-hog yelling at each other with a mannequin hedgehog and sea green hedgehog trying to stop it. Joe instantly recognized the God hog, though he had no idea who anyone else was.

"Hey, Quintus! " he shouted. The Godhog looked up at his name. His eyes widened.

"Joe?" he asked. Everyone turned to the Toonhog. Kyla, Climber and Sonic tilted a brow at the same time,

"Joe?"

Quintus nodded.

"Yeah, Joe! Where've you been buddy?" Quintus asked as he walked over to the cartoonic hedgehog. Joe smiled.

"Hi. Are you…Kyla?" He asked. Kyla's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked. Joe shrugged.

"Call it a hunch, a good guess, a sixth sense. Also, Quintus is holding up a big poster behind you." He said. Kyla turned around and saw Quintus holding up a large piece of paper with the words, _'She's Kyla.'_ written on it. Kyla face palmed. Climber comes up to him and smiles,

"Hi. I'm the Climber." Sonic walked up too.

"Hello, I'm Sonic!" He greeted, shaking hands with Joe. Sally hugged Climber,

"Mommy!"

Joe tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Uhh..." He said, looking to Quintus, who shrugged. Kyla pulled Joe to the side,

"Sally's mother is a male mannequin and her father is a male statue. Don't ask, we don't know." Joe nodded.

"Makes about as much sense of being borne by being drawn like a few of my cousins." He said.

"I'm sure it's very interesting, but right now I don't need to know." Kyla said. The ground shook a little and a brown doll zoomed over to the group and hit a tree. She hit the ground and hopped to her hooves. Her butcher knife was in her mouth,

"Alright, girly, surrender now!" Sally, Climber, Quintus, and Joe all drew their weapons out of instinct while Sonic got into a fighting stance, as did Kyla. The bushes rustled and grey ears peeked out. Sally tackled the bush. A few seconds later, she was thrown back out to be caught by Climber.

"Any idea who it was Teddy?" Quintus asked after throwing a chaos spear at the bush. It rustled and they saw a figure jump out.

It was a female hedgehog with grey fur and short limp quills. She wore shorts and a SEGA t-shirt and she shyly backs away. She was almost back to the bush when Quintus shouted,

"Chaos control!"

To trap her in a time bubble, but nothing happened. Instead, Sonic dashed into her path to stop her.

"Hey, why was Teddy supposedly attempting to murder you?" He asked. She panicked,

"I-I'm sorry! A man with a r-raven attacked me! I accidentally hit the doll!" She said with a shaky voice. Sally tilted her head to the side.

"That sounds like daddy, but Arma was with me-." She said, looking around and not seeing Arma.  
Quintus walked up to the hedgehog girl and looked at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Quintus. Apologies for the chaos spear, but how come you weren't affected by my time trap?" He asked.

"Oh, I have slight powers over time, I can make it speed up or slow down around me. My name's Jenny, by the way." She said. Sally smiles,

"Yay! New friends!"

Climber laughed. Kyla walked up to Jenny,

"Are you from Quintus' world?" Jenny looked at Quintus.

"You're from Bazitral?" She asked. Quintus nodded. Jenny looked around.

"Wow, where are we? Nothing is in smoldering ruins?" She asked. Quintus was confused.

"Smoldering ruins? The only place that's busted up is Bazitran Labs Co. Where are you from?" He asked. Jenny stared at him.

"What do you mean? EVERYTHING is blown up on our planet." She said. Kyla scratched her chin,

"I've never seen Bazitral, but Silver told me what future Mobius looks like. A creature named Iblis destroyed most of our world." Jenny shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. Our world had... expired, in a way. Our universe was slowly disappearing, explosions everywhere as atoms were split from the decay of everything. Almost nothing exists but a few other Bazitrans and-" Jenny shuddered. "-A-and those damn cockroaches. They're so big, and if the explosions don't get you...those demonic freaks will." She said, continuing to shudder. Sally and Climber tilted their heads to the side,

"What's a cockroach?" They said in unison. Jenny shuddered as Sonic explained.

"A cockroach is an insect that is basically indestructible, immune to everything but fire and cold." He said.

"Hey, Jenny, what year is it on Bazitral?" He asked. Jenny thought about it.

"I'm... not sure. Maybe... something like 1,000,000,000,000,000 AGD?" She asked.

"AGD?" Quintus asked.

"Oh, After Godhog Death." Jenny said. Quintus's eyes widened. Kyla's eye twitched,

"That's... really long. And… QUINTUS DIED?!" Jenny stared at her, then at Quintus.

"Wait... you're THE Quintus?" She asked.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm going to die. Being an immortal being, that kind of surprises me." He said.

"Well then, how- what- WHEN AM I!?" Jenny freaked out.

"Calm down, what's going on?" Sonic asked, confused. Kyla cleared her throat and explained,

"Well, I have teleported a toonhog from Bazitral and a futuristic hedgehog from that said planet. I have also teleported people from a place called 'Castle of Nations' so it's all Quintus' doing." Quintus stared at her.

"OK, I WILL take fifteen percent of the blame, but not all of it. So, how did I die?" He asked. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not sure since it happened so long before I was born. I think it happened when a demon used dark arts to weaken him in some way, I don't know the details, but he was still strong enough to fight her. He did, but something stopped him from finishing the demon off. In his moment of pause, the demon used more dark arts to stab him through the chest, finishing him off. That's all I know." She said. Kyla and Quintus looked at each other. Kyla gulped,

"Was it Omigi or... m... me...?" Kyla slowly asked. Jenny looked confused.

"I don't know. I can't remember names. Maybe. What's your name? And what was the other demon?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm Kyla. The other Demon is named Omigi." She said. Jenny scratched her chin,

"Well... I heard the demon had one eye."

Quintus had a few billion thoughts flowing through his head, but Kyla did somewhat of a sigh of relief. But then Jenny spoke up again.

"Although, it might have been possessing some one. Like I said, it was almost a quadrillion years before I was born." Kyla's ear twitched. Then Quintus realized something. That image that EXE showed him... Kyla with an eye patch. Quintus looked at Kyla, then at Jenny, then up at the sky. Finally, he shouted,

"I can't take this! I need some space." and he opened his wings, taking to the sky. He flew off, trying to find a spot where he could stop and think this all over. He found a place in a tree and rested on the tree branch. He sighed and stared at his feet. Why would Kyla kill him? Well, she could be possessed by then. But still. Also, how does she make it to Bazitral? Maybe-

"What are you doing up there for?"

Quintus' ear twitches to a familiar voice. A far too familiar voice. He groans,

"What do you want Karl?" Karl laughed.

"Arma just noticed you moping about, and I thought I'd say hi." He said. Quintus glared at Karl.

"Go away." He said.

"Ah, someone's upset then, eh?" Karl asked. Quintus turned his head away from him. Karl sighs,

"Well, Arma, I guess we can't help h-" they scenery changes. The trio find themselves in a battlefield. Bullets were flying and blood was squirting. It was a war zone... Karl looked to the right. Mobians. To the left, Black shadows. Quintus looked around in a bit of shock.

"What the? Where are we?" He asked. Then he got a good look at the shadows.

"Wait... they look familiar... kind of like Pento, yet different." He thought. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone flying in the sky, firing chaos spears at the shadows. He looked like... Quintus, but older!

He was a good four inches taller, his shoes were black instead of their usual white, he had a small scar on his lower lip, his wings' feathers were slightly gray, and he was wearing tattered jeans along with a jacket, which didn't have a hood because it would have gotten in the way of his wings.

Something was missing, though... his inhibitor rings! They weren't there on future Quintus!

Normal Quintus looked down at his own wrists. He hadn't taken them off for five hundred and eleven years, just after Jessica had died. Now wasn't a time for memory lane, though. Now he had to-

"DUCK!" He shouted, pulling Karl down as his future self fired a Chaos blast near them. The older Quintus landed in front of them and towered over. Karl looked at him and smirked. He took Arma and she turned into a sword.

"NO!" Quintus tried to stop him, but Karl struck. But the sword went right through future Quintus! Karl chuckled,

"Just as I thought. We're in a future memory."

"That doesn't really make sense to me. How is it a memory if it's in the future?" Quintus asked.

"Are you really that stupid?" Karl asked.

"No, just taking note of your use of an oxymoron." Quintus said. He looked at the surrounding area.

"Why do those demons look so much like Pento's?" He thought, looking at them.

"Well, what do I know about Pento? He's a weapon created to destroy me, he uses dark powers, and he's capable of possessing me- Oh dear. Omigi and Pento..." His thought trailed off as something exploded behind them. Future Quintus took off again, leaving them alone. A shadow attacks Quintus, but a gunshot went right through the shadow. Quintus and Karl turn their heads and find Kyla. She had an eye patch covering her left eye and wore a black coat. She had a pissed off expression. She yelled,

"Quintus! Go low!"

Future Quintus dived to the ground and Kyla created transparent cannons. She blasts three shadows with a beam of energy.

"Damn...future Kyla is awesome!" Quintus said.

"Yeah, yeah, how do we get out of here?" Karl asked, looking around. Quintus flapped his wings to the point where they were no longer visible from speed, and he hovered, sitting cross-legged, watching the scene.

After Kyla's blast faded away, Future Quintus curled up into a ball, and spin-dashed forwards, but his wings opened up mid attack and he rolled through the air!

"Whoa... can I do that?" Normal Quintus wondered aloud. A shadow appeared behind Kyla and attacked, but Kyla made a sword appear out of nowhere and chopped its head off. The sword had a rainbow colored blade and a scorpion wrapped around it. The symbol of a Scorpio was on the handle. Another shadow appeared behind her, but future Quintus stabbed it in the back.

Future Quintus then hopped into a group of the shadows, and normal Quintus could see that his future self kept switching his swords. First his golden blade, then two twin katanas, next a double edged sword that was glowing white, even one that was easily three times as large as himself. Kyla was taking out a good portion of the shadows herself, slicing them into nothingness with ease.

A shadow demon charged at Kyla, but she stabbed it in the chest and shot it with a pistol. The shadows they just killed started forming into one giant. Kyla growled,

"Shit. Quintus, call for back-up."

Quintus took out a walkie-talkie,

"Code 6. We have a code 6 here!"

Normal Quintus wished he was able to help, but he knew he wasn't able to touch anything, so he watched as more Mobians along with Joe appeared and got into battle stances, ready to fight the giant, which swung a stupidly dis-proportionate arm at Kyla, who jumped out of the way and shot at it a few times. Karl sat down on the ground, watching the battle with an amused look. Kyla growled as the shadow whacked the Mobians away. She took out a walkie-talkie as well,

"Code Alpha! I repeat, CODE FUCKING ALPHA!" The creature was about to smash Kyla, but a brown hedgehog sliced its head. Five others attacked and stabbed the giant. Soon, Kyla and Quintus joined. Future Quintus looked to Kyla.

"Ready?" He asked. Kyla nodded. Quintus watched as his future self and Kyla started charging energy, with a ring of Zodiac Symbols around Kyla, and assorted other energies surrounding Quintus in multiple rings, like an atom, and they both dashed forwards, spiraling around each other, and they crashed a hole into the giant, then came out the other side and flew upwards. The leftover energy was focused into another cannon for Kyla and a giant orb for Quintus. Kyla fired while Quintus shouted,

"DIVINITY ULTRANOVA!" And launched his power at the remains of the beast. Quintus' jaw dropped,

"Holy COW!"

The shadow fades into dust and the seven Mobians high five each other. Except Kyla. She stood there with her arms crossed. But then, she covered her mouth and blood flows between her fingers. A black fox with white hair gasps,

"Kay! You pushed yourself too hard again!" Kyla, (Kay?) Winced,

"I'm fi- _*blarg!*_"

Quintus watched as Kay/Kyla barfed up large amounts of blood, and his future self landed next to her. Future Quintus stood next to Kay/Kyla and reached into one of his pockets, pulling out... an inhibitor ring!

_'What's he doing?'_ Quintus thought.

Kyla/Kay glared at future Quintus and pushed him away,

"No. I'm fine..." blood pooled from her lips. Future Quintus stared at her.

"No, Kay, you're not." He said. Kay/Kyla was about to protest, but the red stripe on the inhibitor ring lit up, and they were both enveloped in light. When it cleared, Quintus could see Kay/Kyla glaring at his future self, no longer bleeding. Future Quintus's ring was no longer glowing, the stripe was a dull gray and the Godhog himself looked tired. He slowly put the ring away.

"Quintus, you need to stop doing that. It hurts you more than my sickness does me." She said. Then she looked over to a brown hedgehog and said,

"You too, Sora."

The hedgehog chuckled,

"Yeah, well we don't want our general dying." Everyone else laughed a bit too.

"Yeah Kay, we're all capable of helping. You ever going to realize that?" Another Mobian asked.

Quintus was going to fly over and see everyone's faces, but suddenly the world started flickering.

"Guess the vision's ending then." Karl said. The whole place faded away and Karl and Quintus found themselves in a place engulfed by fire. Kyla/Kay was towering over future Quintus with a sword that had a red blade with a crab wrapped around the blade. The symbol of Cancer was on the handle. Future Quintus' wings were torn off and he was bleeding heavily.

"Kay... don't do this..." Future Quintus said. Normal Quintus gasped.

"No!" He exclaimed, charging forward, but to no avail; he passed right through Kyla/Kay. Kyla/Kay raised her sword above her head.

"Kay!" "Kay stop this!"

The voices from before. Sora and the others. Kay just had a sadistic grin,

"ThIs ShOuLd Be FuN~" She swung it down and sliced Quintus down the middle. Blood splattered all over her body. Normal Quintus shielded his eyes as Kay/Kyla's sword impaled his future self.

"No…" He muttered. After that the vision faded again, and Karl and Quintus were just standing there. Suddenly sonic and Kyla ran up behind them.

"Quintus! Why'd you just take off?" She asked. Quintus stared at her. Kyla tilted a brow,

"Quintus? What's the matter?"

Karl seemed to step back. Quintus opened his wings and took out his sword.

"Quintus?" Kyla asked. He started walking towards her.

"Kay…Kyla…" He muttered.

"What?" Kyla asked. In a flash, he pinned her to the ground with his hand on her throat. Her eyes widened.

"Q…Quin…"

"You should've stayed dead." Quintus said lowly. He was about to stab her, but Sonic came in and tried to homing attack him, but it was deflected, and his concentration on killing Kyla was lost, so he let go of her. Quintus charged up a chaos spear and threw it at the blue blur, which Sonic dodged. The hedgehog homing attacked again. Quintus blocked and punched him in the gut. Sonic flew and fell to the ground with an

"OOF!" Quintus was about to stab him through, but a black sword stopped him.

"Deary me, you can't kill now." He heard Karl say. He jumped back and pointed his sword at the statue.

"Watch me." He growled in a voice that wasn't his own. Karl's smile widened.

"Oh, this should be fun!" He said. He charged forward as Arma turned into a spear. Quintus dodged to the side and deflected it with his sword. Karl jumped back and threw Arma. The spear nicked Quintus's shoulder, but he paid it no attention. He threw a ramped up chaos spear at Karl, but a pickaxe blocked the attack. Climber. He looked scared, but he said,

"Q-Quintus! W-what are you doing?!"

Quintus ignored him and pulled his sword back, then shoved it into Climber's chest. Karl's eyes widened and his smile faded. His eyebrows furrowed and Arma reappeared in his hands as a sword. He swung her at Quintus, who pulled his sword out of Climber and blocked blow after blow from Karl and Arma. Suddenly he smiled. He held up his sword and when Arma struck it next, Karl was blown back by a wave of dark energy. His left arm hit a tree and it shattered to a million pieces. He landed hard on the ground, and a crack appeared in his skull. Quintus towered over Karl.

"Nighty-night." He said evilly. For once in his life, Karl was scared. He had never been scared before. But before Quintus could smash Karl to pieces, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Mr. Quintus! Please! Stop! Don't kill daddy!" Sally shouted. Quintus's eyes turned back to their usual brown for a moment, and he lowered his sword for a quarter of a second. It was long enough. Something flew in and Quintus felt extreme pain in his head before he fell unconscious. Sally turned around and saw Joe, who had thrown his hammer to knock Quintus out. Sally ran up to the toonhog and hugged him.

"Thank you! You stopped him from breaking Daddy!" She said as tears escaped her eyes. A doll crying …how …Nevermind.

Joe nodded and looked around at everyone. Kyla and Sonic, unconscious. Climber, stabbed. Karl was almost completely shattered and Quintus… something bad had happened to him. Joe wasn't sure what, but he knew something really bad had happened to his friend during his little 'break'.

Jenny and Teddy found them a while later and they eventually had to carry them over to the castle, with Angel island still hovering above.

Celestia and Luna looked at Quintus, then over to Kyla, then back to the Godhog.

"Sister, do you sense it?" Luna asked, staring at Quintus.

"Do you mean the flow of dark emotions within him? Yes, I do." Celestia said.

"Why did he attack me…?" Kyla mumbled. "Did I do something wrong?" She wondered.

Quintus, meanwhile, was having a nightmare of the vision he had seen.

"No…Kyla…don't do it… NO!"

Teddy's ear twitched and she turned to Quintus. She growled and walked over to the panicked Godhog, then slapped him awake.

"NO, I- OW! Teddy! What happened?" He asked.

Teddy grabbed him by the scruff and pressed her forehead to his, forcing him to look into her bottomless button eyes.

"You…you… I don't even know WHAT to call you! How about… YOU DICK!"

Quintus tweaked slightly at that word.

"YOU ATTACKED KYLA FOR NO REASON!? SURE SHE HAS DARK ENERGY BUT YOU STABBED CLIMBER AND ALMOST MADE KARL INTO A PILE OF ROCKS!"

Quintus glared at the pony doll.

"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY, HUH?!" Teddy shouted. So Quintus yelled in her face,

"KYLA KILLED ME!"

Teddy took a step back in surprise.

"W-what!?" She asked. Quintus's eyes flashed red once more,

"THAT'S RIGHT! I HAD A VISION AND SHE STABBED ME RIGHT THROUGH MY DAMN CHEST!" He screamed. Kyla stood there, dumbfounded. Everyone turned their heads to her, including Quintus, who, upon seeing her and tried to draw his sword. Only it wasn't there, so he tried to charge a chaos spear instead. Again, nothing happened. He glared at Celestia.

"What did you do to my powers?" He growled. Celestia glared back.

"You are NOT killing anyone." She said. Kyla seemed to be staring at her hands in horror.

"So… I _do_ kill you?" She asked. Quintus glared at her.

"What do _you_ think?" He asked cruelly. Kyla blinked once as her eyes started filling with tears.

"B-but I don't kill… why would I kill you? You're my friend, right?" She asked. Tears started flowing faster.

"Right?" She repeated.

Quintus stared coldly at her.

"You're no friend of mine." He said, standing up and walking out of the room, and leaving Kyla in tears.

Everyone was silent. After a few hours, Luna and Celestia showed everyone to their rooms. Sally was panicking that her parents were 'hurt', so Teddy had to stay with her the whole time. Sonic was trying to calm Kyla down and figure out how to contact Silver and Shadow. Quintus was leaning against a wall with Joe and Jenny staring at him in dismay.

"What?" Quintus snapped at the toonhog.

"W-we were wondering what happened…" Jenny said.

"Karl and I were in… I dunno, I guess a flashback of sorts. Anyway, we found future me and Kyla, or should I say 'General Kay', fighting shadows. There were others, but I couldn't see their faces and only heard the name 'Sora.' Kay was vomiting blood and telling me how dumb I was. But after that, there was another vision with future us. Kay towered over myself with a red blade and stabbed me…" Quintus growled.

Joe tilted his head to the side. It sounded like Quintus was… skimming over the details somewhat. He didn't honestly believe Quintus would LIE straight to his face without motivation of some sort.

"Have you been feeling alright buddy?" The toonhog asked.

"No! I fell betrayed! By a fourteen year old girl!" Quintus snapped. Joe stepped back.

"OK, OK. Calm down. He said. Quintus glared and stood straight up, making Joe seem shorter. His eyes, once again, flashed red, only this time, Joe noticed.

"Wait…Quintus…?" He asked.

"What?" The Godhog snapped.

Before Joe could ask, the lights went out and the trio found themselves in a forest. Jenny hid behind Joe and pointed at something. Quintus turned in the direction she was pointing.

"Ugh… finally. It's all over." A voice said. It was Kyla. No, it was Kay. She seemed to be smirking. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"YoU tHiNk YoU'rE dOnE?" Another voice asked. Kay seemed to freeze.

"EXE. Why won't you leave?" She growled.

EXE was nowhere to be seen. It seemed like Kay was talking to herself.

"Oh. It'S nOt oVeR, cHild~ We HaD a CoNtRaCt AnD yOu'Re GoInG tO fOlLoW tHe RuLeS~" EXE said.

Quintus's eyes widened.

'_Contract?' _He thought.

Kay seemed to be annoyed.

"I never signed the contract. Keysa did, so why are you still here?" She asked.

"ThE cOnTrAcT sAyS, 'uNtIl ThE wAr Is FiNiShEd, YoUr sOuL iS mInE." EXE taunted. A sword was about to appear in Kay's hands, but something stabbed her. Right through the heart. The weapon disappeared, as did the wound. Kay fell to the ground, limp. A ball of light appeared from inside her and started floating towards it, but EXE grabbed it and smirked.

"WhAt a YuMmY lOoKiNg SoUl~" She ate it and transformed into Kay. She smirked again, looking exactly like her. She chuckled.

"Time to meet my little friends~" She said as the scene faded away.

Joe and Jenny's eyes were as wide as dish plates, and Quintus's were even wider.

**THUS WE EPICLY ENDETH THIS CHAPTER OF AN EPIC OF EPICNESS**


End file.
